Sexual Desire
by cuy92
Summary: [ONESHOT] Tubuhnya dicumbu tiap saat ketika sang Tuan mulai dipenuhi oleh nafsu birahi, bagi Tuannya ia adalah candu yang menggairahkan. Ia tak bisa menolaknya walau hatinya pedih namun tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat saat milik Tuannya bersarang sempurna pada miliknya. CHANBAEK/GS/ONESHOT/M/SEX CONTENT/NC.


**Cast :**

Park **Chanyeol**

Im **Nana**

Byun **Baekhyun**

Others

 **Warn :**

Dirty talk

To much sex scene

DLDR

 **Note :**

Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran otak geser ku :v jika kalian menemukan cerita yang mirip maaf aku tidak menjiplak dan itu tidak disengaja. Maaf dengan sangat untuk reader not(Alone) story itu terpaksa aku hapus karena setelah dipikir untuk dilanjutkan ideku sudah mentok dan aku amat menyayangkan hal itu terjadi. Aku masih amatiran jadi maafkan aku. Story ini adalah bukti permintaan maafku, semoga kalian tetap minat baca story ku yang gaje ini.

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan sarannya ya

:)

Hope y'all like it.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak pernah mengira ia akan dipekerjakan dirumah mewah ini. Bak kerajaan, rumah ini penuh dengan perabotan super mahal jika dilihat dari tampilannya saja. Baekhyun memuji seluruh sudut rumah ini dalam batinnya, matanya berkeliling sedangkan langkah kakinya mengikuti seorang lelaki yang dilihat dari tampangnya ia adalah seorang asisten di rumah ini.

Baekhyun yang notabene anak rantau dari desa ingin mengadu nasib di ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul. Ia tidak pernah mengenyam bangku sekolah semenjak ia lulus dari sekolah dasar, ibunya yang _single_ _parent_ tak sanggup menghidupi kedua putri mereka. Karena itulah Baekhyun sebagai anak pertama merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menghidupi keluarga kecilnya.

"Nona, ini kamar anda"

Seorang lelaki berkulit tan itu menunjukkan sebuah kamar yang cukup bagus untuk ditempati dirinya yang notabene hanya seorang pembantu rumah tangga. Mungkin kamar ini sudah termasuk yang paling buruk dibanding semua isi rumah ini.

"Baik, gomawo Tuan"

Baekhyun membungkuk memberi hormat pada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Jangan panggil saya Tuan, panggil saja Pak Kim"

Baekhyun melirik _name tag_ yang bertengger indah di dada sebelah kiri lelaki itu 'Kim Jongin'

"Maaf, Pak Kim"

"Baiklah, semua pekerja dirumah ini memiliki seragam yang harus dipakai ketika bekerja. Seragam anda telah di siapkan di dalam, saya permisi dulu"

Kim Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah sedangkan Baekhyun tak hentinya memuji kamarnya yang luas dan sangat layak ditempati itu. Ada satu kamar mandi dan ranjang queen size yang empuk.

"Ahh nikmatnya"

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang serta menikmati empuknya kasur yang berseprei lembut itu.

.

Park Chanyeol dan istrinya Im Nana lah pemilik dari rumah mewah idaman semua orang yang menjadi tempat bekerja Baekhyun kini.

Chanyeol seorang CEO dari Park Inc. memiliki aura bos yang kentara. Tidak hanya itu, ia memiliki tubuh yang atletis bak atlet profesional dan jangan lupakan wajahnya bak dewa tampan sejagat alam ini. Matanya yang bulat sering menghipnotis para kaum hawa walau ia sudah terkenal memiliki istri. Garis wajahnya sempurna dengan dihiasi dahi yang menawan tak tertutupi yang maskulin dipenuhi dengan otot selalu di idamkan wanita lain, bagaimana rasanya jika tangan kokoh itu memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuhmu. Dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang panjang menambah kesan betapa karismatiknya seorang Park Chanyeol. Tubuhnya selalu dibalut oleh tuxedo mahal, warna hitam adalah ciri khasnya.

Istrinya, Im Nana adalah seorang model merangkap artis Korea Selatan yang terkenal di seluruh pelosok negeri. Ia begitu di elu-elukan karena selalu berhasil membawa judul drama yang ia bintangi meraih rating tinggi di setiap episodenya. Dilahirkan dari keluarga terpandang membuat Nana tidak perlu kesusahan meraih kesuksesan. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ia merintis usahanya bersama keluarganya dari nol hingga saat ini.

Mereka di nikahkan karena pihak Chanyeol merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada ayah Nana yang pernah membantu mereka selama merintis usaha. Chanyeol awalnya tidak mau dengan ide itu, namun melihat Nana yang cukup cantik akhirnya Chanyeol mau dengan ide yang menurutnya cukup membosankan dan menguras tenaga.

Akhirnya pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan dengan mewah disalah satu hotel terkenal di Seoul. Chanyeol merasa ini hanya main-main dan Nana pun tampak tidak terlalu antusias dengan acara yang seharusnya berjalan dengan khidmat itu.

Keduanya bahkan memiliki perjanjian yang konyol walaupun mereka sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mencampuri kehidupan pribadiku"

Kata Nana saat itu sembari menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil

"Lalu kenapa kau mau saja menikah denganku?"

Jawab Chanyeol santai, ia saat ini tengah duduk santai dengan _bathrobe_ yang masih menempel indah di tubuh maskulinnya

"Agensiku ingin menutupi skandalku"

"Begitu rupanya"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Meski aku istrimu, kau tidak boleh memintaku untuk selalu melayanimu tiap malam"

"Kenapa begitu?"

Chanyeol nampak kurang suka dengan perkataan wanita di depannya ini yang sama-sama memakai _bathrobe_ walaupun mereka tidak mandi bersama tadi

"Karena tidak ada cinta diantara kita"

"Kau percaya cinta rupanya"

Chanyeol menjawab remeh sedangkan Nana hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"Aku ingin bermain aman"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin hamil, itu akan merusak reputasiku saat ini"

"Ah pakai kondom maksudmu"

"Ya, aku tidak mau repot"

Chanyeol mendecih dan segera bangkit dari duduknya mendekati Nana dan berbisik tepat di depan telinga Nana

"Aku setuju dengan perjanjian ini, itu juga berlaku untukmu"

"Ok deal"

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, selama itu pula Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa tidak betah disini. Para pekerja lain begitu ramah padanya, bahkan Pak Kim yang awalnya terlihat begitu kaku sekarang sudah mulai menampakkan sisi bersahabatnya.

"Baek kau tau, hari ini Tuan dan Nyonya akan pulang dari luar negeri"

Itu suara Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo adalah juru masak disini. Siapapun akan mengatakan jika gadis manis bermata bulat itu memiliki tangan yang terampil dalam meracik bumbu masakan

"Benarkah, darimana?"

Baekhyun memang belum bertemu sekalipun dengan pemilik rumah ini

"Dari Paris, mereka suka berkeliling Eropa dengan waktu yang lama. Woah aku sangat iri"

"Daebak!"

Baekhyun terbengong mendengar antusiasme Kyungsoo

"Kapan mereka tiba Kyung?"

"Sebentar lagi, Pak Kim telah menyuruh kita untuk menyambut mereka di depan"

"Ah baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap"

Seluruh pekerja dirumah ini tampak sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Mereka harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menyambut kepulangan bos mereka. Lamborghini hitam mengkilat itu sudah terparkir rapi di dalam bagasi yang dipenuhi dengan mobil-mobil mewah lainnya. Jangan tanyakan merk nya apa, yang penting itu adalah aset yang harus dimiliki keduanya sebagai seorang yang terkenal perfeksionis.

Seluruh pekerja membungkukkan badannya ketika Chanyeol dan Nana berjalan menuju pintu kebesaran rumah ini.

Nana berjalan angkuh seperti biasanya, walau sikapnya seperti itu, Nana termasuk bos yang perhatian pada pekerja wanita.

Sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan santai dengan mata melirik ke sudut. Ia tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh lelahnya, sedangkan Nana beranjak ke kamar mandi. Kim Jongin selaku asisten dirumah ini merasa perlu mengenalkan pekerja baru dirumah ini sebagi bentuk rasa hormat.

"Nona Baekhyun bersiaplah, saya akan mengenalkan anda pada Tuan dan Nyonya"

"I-iya Pak Kim"

Baekhyun sedikit gugup dengan perkenalan ini, bukannya apa. Ia takut jika bos nya tidak suka padanya.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya untuk memeriksa penampilannya. Rambut sudah digulung rapi, makeup tipis masih melekat sempurna di wajahnya yang elok, pakaiannya tetap rapi karena ia begitu teliti menyetrika nya

"Nona"

Pak Kim mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Baekhyun

"Iya sebentar"

Baekhyun keluar dan mengikuti arah langkah Pak Kim

Chanyeol dan Nana tengah berada di ruang keluarga sedang menghabiskan teh sore mereka sembari menonton berita yang tak pernah ditinggalkan oleh keduanya. Mereka begitu asik setelah suara Pak Kim menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu Tuang dan Nyonya"

Pak Kim dan Baekhyun serempak membungkuk hormat

"Saya akan memperkenalkan pekerja baru di rumah ini, Nona silahkan perkenalkan diri anda"

Baekhyun tak bisa menutupi rasa gugup yang melingkupi tubuhnya kini

"Perkenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun berasal dari Pohang"

Baekhyun membungkuk dan segera bangkit menampilkan senyuman khas nya. Nana yang memperhatikannya tampak sedikit tertarik dengan pekerja barunya ini

"Aku tidak perlu mengenalkan siapa aku kan? Kau pasti mengikuti dramaku"

Nana berkata sedikit sombong namun tak pelak memang itulah kenyataannya. Baekhyun mengangguk kikuk dan tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol hanya diam saja melihat interaksi keduanya

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" tanya Nana

"Sudah satu bulan Nyonya"

"Ia menggantikan Hyorin yang tengah melahirkan anaknya Nyonya" Pak Kim menimpali

"Ah dia"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca, Baekhyun tidak sengaja menatap mata elang itu dan ia kaget

"Sayang, kau tidak mengenalkan diri?"

Chanyeol melirik Nana yang sedang berakting sok manja di hadapan setiap orang seperti biasanya

"Aku Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol berkata singkat dan di hadiahi senggolan oleh Nana

"Tenanglah Baek, suamiku memang sedingin es batu"

Nana terkikik geli oleh aktingnya

"Baiklah, kau boleh bekerja lagi" kata Nana

"Kami permisi dulu Nyonya"

Pak Kim dan Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat itu.

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutupnya cepat. Ia menuju kaca lemari yang mencerminkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Baekhyun bertanya pada diri sendiri dan meneliti setiap penampilannya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah pada penampilannya. Kulitnya seputih susu, wajahnya mulus tanpa cacat, matanya berhiaskan eyeliner dan bibir cherry nya dibalut dengan lipstick berwarna softpink. Tubuhnya mungil tidak terlalu tinggi dan memiliki proporsi tubuh yang pas. Di umurnya yang sudah menginjak angka 25 ia memiliki tubuh yang mungil.

Tubuhnya boleh mungil tapi ia di anugerahi Tuhan memiliki dada yang berukuran tidak mini, begitu kencang dan menjadi penarik mata lelaki yang melihatnya.

Ia dulu sempat tidak percaya diri dengan memiliki dada yang lumayan besar karena seluruh lelaki yang ia temui dijalan selalu memandang kearah dadanya terlebih dahulu ketimbang wajahnya yang cantik. Semua orang desanya mengakui hal itu, ia menjadi primadona di desanya dengan kecantikan yang ia miliki.

"Kenapa Tuan Chanyeol memandangku seperti itu tadi?"

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mengingat tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu mengintimidasi.

"Ah iya mungkin itu hanya kesan pertama saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sendiri meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak lepas memandanginya Yeol"

Nana meledek Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sekilas, malas menanggapinya

"Aku tau dia cantik, ia tidak seharusnya menjadi pembantu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berpendapat"

Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengiyakan kata-kata Nana dalam batinnya.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 6 pagi. Itu tandanya para pegawai harus siap dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Baekhyun sudah siap siaga dengan berpakaian lengkap ala _maid_ seperti biasanya. Hari ini ia ditugaskan untuk membersihkan lapangan basket disamping rumah. Ia tau jika Tuan Chanyeol memiliki hobi bermain basket walau umurnya sudah terbilang tidak muda lagi.

Baekhyun membawa alat kebersihan di kedua tangannya. Ia bersyukur matahari telah menampakkan dirinya dengan sinar yang hangat. Baekhyun menyukai hangatnya mentari di pagi hari.

Ia memulai pekerjaannya dengan menyapu lapangan dengan teliti, ia mondar mandir menyapu dengan telaten hingga ia tidak menyadari ada mata elang yang sedari tadi melihatnya bekerja.

Chanyeol memang terbiasa bangun dipagi hari, menurutnya bangun di pagi hari membuatnya semakin fresh dan semangat mengawali hari. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya yang berbeda dengan Nana. Semua isi rumah ini tau jika kedua bos mereka memiliki kamar yang berbeda.

Chanyeol membuka gorden kamarnya dan memandangi langit pagi, bola matanya mengekor kearah lapangan yang berada tepat dibawah sana. Ia melihat Baekhyun tampak kesusahan membawa alat kebersihan, tampaknya ia akan bersih-bersih pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajah serta menggosok giginya. Ia segera mengganti piyama sutra berwarna hitamnya dengan celana olahraga dan kaus putih yang melekat sempurna di badannya, jangan lupakan dada bidang yang tampak lebih menggoda bila hanya terbungkus kain kaus.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan dan tak berniat menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun.

Ia memandangi sosok Baekhyun yang tengah mengambil dedaunan kering. Pakaian _maid_ dirumah ini memang tertutup dibagian atasnya namun roknya yang sedikit mengembang hanya sebatas lutut.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti melihat bagaimana rok itu berayun kesana kemari memperlihatkan bagaimana paha itu sangat mulus dan ramping.

Baekhyun memutar badannya dan tersentak melihat Chanyeol berada tidak jauh dari pandangannya. Ia bingung, ia akhirnya menunduk

"Maaf Tuan, saya belum selesai membersihkan lapangan ini"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat aksi polos gadis di depannya

"Tidak apa-apa aku akan menunggu"

Chanyeol akhirnya duduk di kursi pinggir lapangan

"Iya Tuan, saya akan cepat menyelesaikannya"

Chanyeol diam tak menimpali ia hanya sibuk melihat Baekhyun yang tergopoh.

Baekhyun melirik sedikit kearah Chanyeol, ia tak habis pikir kenapa Tuannya memandanginya terus. Ia menjadi canggung dan tidak konsen jika terus seperti ini.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru" kata Chanyeol dingin

"I-iya Tuan"

Baekhyun gugup dibuatnya. Tuannya tampak begitu santai namun juga dingin membuatnya menggigil di pagi yang sebenarnya hangat ini.

Baekhyun mempercepat kegiatannya dan akhirnya terbebas dari pandangan Chanyeol, ia merasa tersiksa dengan pandangan yang tak ia mengerti artinya.

"Heuh akhirnya selesai"

Baekhyun tiba di dapur dan meneguk air putih tidak sabaran. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berada di dapur dengan pekerja yang lain menepuk bahu Baekhyun

"Hei hati-hati minumnya Baek"

"Glup glup ahh, aku kecapekan Kyung"

"Aigoo pantas saja lapangan itu luas kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Ya begitulah, baru pertama aku ditugaskan membersihkan lapangan"

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, dulunya kami juga sepertimu. Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa"

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan namun dalam hatinya juga berkata lain 'tidak hanya itu yang membuatku seperti ini, namun Tuan Chanyeol bersikap aneh padaku atau hanya perasaanku saja'.

Chanyeol mengguyur tubuh berkeringatnya di aliran shower dengan suhu air yang hangat. Di usianya yang menginjak 32 tahun ia masih sanggup memasukkan bola basket tepat pada ring. Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang suka berolahraga untuk menjaga staminanya tetap fit dan menjaga penampilannya agar tetap di gilai para wanita. Ia berkaca melihat garis wajahnya yang tiba-tiba mengeras. Ia masih tetap tampan pikirnya.

Pikirannya kembali pada saat tadi dimana ia menghafalkan lekat-lekat tubuh Baekhyun. Leher yang jenjang, payudara yang besar, pinggang yang ramping, bokong yang berisi, dan kakinya yang mulus tanpa bulu.

"Arghh"

Chanyeol frustasi, ia merasa konyol. Dengan hanya mengingat lekuk tubuh Baekhyun ia merasa horny. Wajah mungil Baekhyun dan tubuhnya yang molek memenuhi pikiran Chanyeol

"Bodoh"

Umpat Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat sesuatu pada selakangannya tengah mengacung tegak. Sepertinya miliknya sudah merindukan lubang hangat. Sudah lama ia tidak _having sex_ dengan Nana, ia bosan maka ia tidak melakukannya. Kesejatiannya makin mengeras ia harus menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri saat ini.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya dikasur, ia merasa letih seharian bekerja. Ia mengambil ponsel nya dan berinisiatif menghubungi teman sedari kecilnya di desa.

"Yeoboseyo, Hunnie"

"Hai Baek"

Sehun yang disebut 'Hunnie' menyapa dari balik telepon dengan penuh semangat

"Aigoo bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku sangat baik, kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik tapi hari ini aku sangat lelah"

"Seharusnya kau istirahat Baek kenapa malah menelponku?"

"Oh jadi kau tidak mau lagi ku telpon?"

Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya menanggapi jawaban teman mungilnya itu

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya khawatir padamu. Kau harus bangun tepat waktu dipagi hari dan mulai tidur di malam hari. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu"

Sehun bertutur dengan halus dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman senangnya.

"Gomawo Hunnie kau memang terbaik"

"Woah benarkah. Apa kau tidak memiliki kekasih disana?"

Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya dan tertawa

"Kau tau mana ada orang kota mau pada gadis kampungan sepertiku?"

"Baekhyun yang pesimis"

Sehun tertawa meledek, ia tak habis pikir Baekhyun selalu merasa tidak percaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia cantik dan semua orang suka pada perangainya yang sopan dan ramah.

"Aku tak memikirkan hal itu Hun, aku harus fokus untuk menafkahi keluargaku di desa"

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar keteguhan hati Baekhyun, namun disisi lain ia merasa kelegaan yang ia tidak tahu itu pantas atau tidak

"Hun"

"Ya Baek"

"Sampaikan salamku pada Eomma dan Yeri, katakan pada mereka aku sehat dan baik disini"

"Siap Baek"

"Gomawo Sehunnie, jaljayo"

"Jaljayo Baeku"

Baekhyun terlelap setelah telepon itu tertutup. Disisi lain Sehun sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia kembali mengingat masa-masa yang ia habiskan dengan Baekhyun semasa kecil.

"Tunggulah Baek, aku akan berusaha disini dan segera menyusulmu"

.

Hari demi hari telah Baekhyun lalui dengan baik, tidak terasa ia sudah lima bulan bekerja dirumah megah ini. Dan selama lima bulan itulah Chanyeol tak lepas memperhatikannya tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, maksud hati ingin segera merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya Baekhyun, namun ia masih sabar menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Baek kemarilah"

Nana memanggil Baekhyun dengan gaya bos nya

"Iya Nyonya ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bersihkan kamarku dilantai atas dan kau tau aku sangat menyukai kebersihan"

"Iya Nyonya akan saya laksanakan"

"Oh iya dan bangunkan Chanyeol juga, ia sangat susah dibangunkan ketika weekend seperti ini aku sedang malas"

"B-baik Nyonya"

"Aku pergi ke apartemen asistenku jika Chanyeol bertanya"

Nana meraih kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang gugup seketika.

"Aku takut ya Tuhan"

Baekhyun merapalkan segala doa agar ia tak salah bertindak menghadapi bos besarnya.

Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk membangunkan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Ini sudah pukul 6 pagi namun Tuannya masih belum bangun pikirnya. Lalu ia segera mengetuk pintu itu perlahan

"Tuan Chanyeol, saya Baekhyun. Nyonya Nana menyuruh saya untuk membangunkan Tuan"

Baekhyun berdiri kaku di depan pintu yang masih tertutup rapat itu, ia tetap mengetuk berharap sang pemilik kamar terbangun.

Namun sepertinya sia-sia Chanyeol tak kunjung bangun juga.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk memutar knop pintu dan ya itu tidak terkunci. Baekhyun menyusuri ruangan yang dominan berwarna hitam dan putih itu, di ujung sana terdapat ranjang king size yang tampaknya sudah tidak berpenghuni. Ia beruntung pikirnya, Chanyeol sudah bangun dan ia tidak perlu repot-repot menenangkan kegugupannya.

Namun keberuntungan memang tak selamanya ada di pihak Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Suara baritone itu menginterupsi langkah Baekhyun dan ia otomatis berbalik melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang topless hanya handuk yang melilit pinggang kuatnya.

"M-maaf Tuan"

Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak, ia gugup setengah mati. Ia takut sekali.

"Nyonya Nana menyuruh saya untuk membangunkan Tuan tadi, maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud lancang untuk masuk kemari"

Chanyeol diam melihat gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang ketakutan, kentara sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk saja?"

Tanya Chanyeol dingin, ia sengaja.

"I-itu s-saya sudah mengetuk tap-tapi tidak ada sahutan jadi saya masuk untuk membangunkan Tuan. Namun Tuan sedang mandi jadi saya bermaksud untuk segera keluar tadi"

"Kau lancang rupanya"

Chanyeol sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dengan nada dibuat sekejam mungkin. Baekhyun tersentak dan menundukkan badannya otomatis

"M-maafkan saya Tuan, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Saya hanya ingin mematuhi perintah Nyonya Nana"

Chanyeol bergerak mendekati Baekhyun, otomatis membuat si wanita memundurkan langkahnya kesulitan.

"Kau sudah masuk disini tanpa seizinku Nona, kau berani sekali"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengunci pintu sontak membuat Baekhyun kaget bukan main

"Maafkan saya Tuan"

Muka Baekhyun memerah, ia ingin menangis. Jujur saja ia takut saat ini, Chanyeol makin mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup buatku, kau sudah lancang memasuki area pribadiku. Aku bukan orang pemaaf seperti Nana"

Baekhyun lemas kakinya seperti jeli ketika Chanyeol membisikkan kata

"Kau harus dihukum"

"Tolong maafkan saya Tuan"

Chanyeol memandangi wajah ketakutan itu, melihat Baekhyun dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, _perfect._ Baekhyun makin merinding dan nafasnya tersengal ketika Chanyeol menjilat telinganya. Mata Baekhyun melotot sempurna

"T-tuan" Baekhyun bergetar tak karuan dan menjauh dari posisi semula

"Beraninya kau menghindar"

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya dan mengepalkan tangannya

"Maaf Tuan saya harus kembali bekerja"

Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu yang kuncinya tidak dilepas oleh Chanyeol. Namun usahanya kembali dihadang dengan tengan kekar Chanyeol yang terlebih dulu menarik kunci itu dan menaruhnya di laci

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku sebelum aku memaafkanmu"

Baekhyun ditarik dan ia dekap kuat-kuat, Jantung Baekhyun bergemuruh gila. Ini benar-benar diluar kendalinya.

"Patuhi perintahku jika kau tidak ingin ku pecat"

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya, ia tak bisa begitu saja dipecat jika keluarganya di desa masih dalam keadaan susah. Baekhyun melepaskan diri dan bersimpuh dihadapan Chanyeol. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi membahagiakan keluarganya

"Tolong maafkan saya Tuan, saya hanya orang desa yang merantau dikota untuk mencari nafkah demi keluarga"

Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara, air matanya berlomba menuruni pipi tirusnya yang lembut.

Chanyeol sudah tau semua latar belakang Baekhyun, ia diam-diam menyuruh Kim Jongdae tangan kanannya untuk mengorek segala sesuatunya tentang Baekhyun. Katakan Chanyeol bajingan jika keadaannya yang susah lah yang dijadikan Chanyeol sebagai alat untuk mempermainkan gadis di bawahnya ini.

"Aku akan memafkanmu"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap

"Tapi kau jangan menolaknya"

Kata Chanyeol kemudian penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba ikut bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun dan dengan secepat kilat ia mencumbu leher jenjang milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun tercekat di tempat, ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya bisa menjauhkan posisinya namun tangan Chanyeol mengunci pergerakan lemah Baekhyun.

Rambut yang digulung keatas memberikan akses lebih mudah untuk Chanyeol mengeksplor kelembutan kulit leher seputih susu milik Baekhyun.

"J-jangan T-tuan"

Chanyeol tak menggubris dan tetap menjilati leher Baekhyun. Ciuman kupu-kupu yang diberikan Chanyeol membuat tubuh Baekhyun memanas

"Lepassh"

Baekhyun merutuki suaranya yang berubah aneh. Ia tetap meronta walau Chanyeol memegang lengannya kuat-kuat

"Diam kau!"

Chanyeol menaikkan suaranya, matanya mengkilat marah

"Jangan seperti ini Tuan hiks"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Namun tetap tidak menurunkan keinginan Chanyeol untuk mengecap kenikmatan yang sudah berada di tangannya. Katakanlah jika saat ini Chanyeol tengah dirasuki iblis di pagi hari dimana hormon seorang lelaki akan meningkat tajam.

Chanyeol segera melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit membengkak akibat menangis. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan bibir Baekhyun yang senantiasa tertutup rapat.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir itu sehingga Baekhyun membuka bibirnya

"Arkh"

Chanyeol mendapat akses untuk memasukkan lidahnya pada rongga hangat milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak bisa melawan kekuatan Chanyeol, ia lelah untuk melepaskan diri. Ia menangis dalam keadaan Chanyeol menciumnya dengan ganas.

Chanyeol melumatnya, mengecap rasa manis dari bibir Baekhyun. Hanya menciumnya saja Chanyeol dibuat mabuk kepayang.

Chanyeol beralih ke telinga Baekhyun dan melumatinya rakus. Baekhyun merasa sekujur tubuhnya makin memanas, telinga adalah titik kelemahannya. Ia berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar suaranya tidak keluar, memalukan pikirnya.

"Mendesahlah Baek"

Chanyeol meniup telinga Baekhyun berkali-kali dengan napas panas. Baekhyun menjauh namun tetap saja tangan Chanyeol memeluknya erat.

Baekhyun terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kewalahan, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menggoda dirinya.

"T-tuan Nyonya akan marah"

"Cih, Nana tidak akan marah padaku"

"Tolong lepaskan saya Tuan"

Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di bibir Baekhyun dan menggeleng

"Diamlah dan nikmati ini"

Chanyeol turun ke dada Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus baju, ia menggigit puting Baekhyun dari luar. Nafas Baekhyun tersengal-sengal dengan telapak tangan yang masih setia menutupi bibirnya sendiri. Chanyeol melirik keatas dan melepaskan tangkupan tangan Baekhyun. Ia ingin mendengar desahan milik Baekhyun.

"Jangan sembunyikan suaramu Baek"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menutup erat mulutnya dengan cara menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Chanyeol melepas kancing baju milik Baekhyun dan mendapat penolakan keras dari Baekhyun. Ia bangun dan berlari menuju laci tempat kunci itu disembunyikan. Namun gerakan Chanyeol terlalu cepat sehingga ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dengan sangat kuat.

"Jangan lari dariku Baek"

Chanyeol mengecup leher belakang Baekhyun berkali-kali. Baekhyun meronta sekuat tenaganya yang tersisa. Chanyeol tetap tak mau kalah, ia menggiring Baekhyun kedepan kaca disisi lemari pakaian.

Wajah Chanyeol basah akan keringat sedangkan Baekhyun basah akan air mata.

"Lihat kau tidak bisa keluar dari dekapanku" Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat wajah melas milik Baekhyun

"Jangan mengelak jika kau tidak ingin ku pecat"

Kata-kata itu terngiang didalam telinganya. Ia tak mau seperti ini.

Tangan dan tubuh Baekhyun terdekap sempurna oleh pekukan Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol kembali melesatkan lidahnya ke telinga Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak kuasa melihat cerminan dirinya yang tengah dilecehkan saat ini. Ia tak kuasa untuk melepaskan diri disaat tubuhnya makin memanas akan gairahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol segera melepaskan kancing baju Baekhyun

"Jangan Tuan!"

Baekhyun berteriak dan membuat Chanyeol semakin cepat meloloskan baju Baekhyun yang kini hanya tersisa bra hitam yang membungkus payudara montok Baekhyun

"Lihat milikmu sangat indah, aku makin tidak sabar" Chanyeol berbisik dengan nada sensual

Baekhyun menangis, tubuhnya lemas seketika namun Chanyeol menopangnya dari belakang

"Tenang Baek ini akan nikmat"

Chanyeol melepas bra Baekhyun dengan cepat bak seorang pro yang menelanjangi pasangannya.

Payudara sintal milik Baekhyun akhirnya terbebas dari sarangnya. Chanyeol melihat ke cermin dan memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sedih namun sayu.

Chanyeol tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi. Ia langsung menggerayangi dada Baekhyun dengan tak sabaran, ia meremas kuat payudara Baekhyun dan menjilati telinga Baekhyun

"Ayo mendesahlah"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, namun geloranya makin menjadi ketika Chanyeol memelintir puting tegangnya. Menarik-narik gemas puting berwarna merah muda merekah itu.

"Eungh"

Baekhyun membenci dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa selemah ini.

"Bagus sayang jangan ditahan"

Chanyeol semakin gila ketika Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya sehingga payudaranya semakin mencuat. Ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menyusu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak habis pikir jika dilecehkan akan senikmat ini, ia sudah tak mampu menolak segala perbuatan Chanyeol. Yang ia pikirkan adalah kata 'Pecat' saat ini.

Chanyeol menjilati puting dan meremas dada Baekhyun satunya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya merasa kepanasan. Miliknya dibawah sana telah basah akan cairan lengket.

"Kau nikmat Baek"

Chanyeol menggeram disela-sela ciumannya. Ia meninggalkan tanda merah di dada Baekhyun, setelah itu Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadap kaca lagi.

Baekhyun memandang sayu dirinya dan Chanyeol yang half naked, dadanya sudah basah akan liur Chanyeol dan sebuh tanda kemerahan tercetak jelas di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Orang lain tidak akan tau jika aku mencumbumu disini"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk

"Kau tidak pernah disentuh sebelumnya kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemas tanpa suara. Chanyeol tersenyum menang, ia tak menyangka incarannya masih perawan.

Chanyeol membuka paha Baekhyun namun Baekhyun mengeraskan kakinya

"Jangan melawanku sayang, aku akan memberimu kenikmatan yang luar biasa"

Chanyeol membuka lebar paha Baekhyun dengan paksa. Rok Baekhyun tersingkap dan menunjukkan celana dalamnya yang basah. Baekhyun memandamg jijik dirinya yang pasrah.

"Kau bahkan sudah basah"

Chanyeol mengelus milik Baekhyun tepat pada klitorisnya. Baekhyun menggelinjang merasakan desiran halus dalam dirinya. Sungguh ia tak pernah merasakan kenikmatan ini.

"Buka pahamu lebar-lebar dan mendesahlah untukku"

Chanyeol menyelinapkan jari tengahnya menuju vagina Baekhyun, menekan-nekan bagian kecil yang menjadi pusat kenikmatan wanita. Baekhyun menelan liurnya susah payah. Chanyeol tidak puas ia segera melepas celana dalam Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Chanyeol kembali membuka paha Baekhyun dan melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Wajah sayu milik Baekhyun dengan jejak air mata yang telah mengering. Payudara yang menggantung indah dan vagina bersih milik Baekhyun yang sempurna di matanya tengah berkedut ingin dimasuki. Lubangnya basah menandakan ia tengah siap untuk sesi selanjutnya.

Chanyeol melesakkan satu jari tengahnya memasuki lubang ketat Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak jika ini nikmat dan tentunya sakit

"Arkhh s-sakit"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri

"Setelah ini kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi Baek"

Chanyeol memasukan jarinya pelan dan mengeluarkannya lagi dan memasukkannya lagi. Baekhyun bergetar dan meloloskan desahannya yang Chanyeol tunggu-tunggu

"Ahh shh"

"Bagus teruskan sayang"

Chanyeol semakin cepat memainkan jarinya sehingga Baekhyun makin terbuai dan melebarkan pahanya sendiri. Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

Baekhyun menatap dirinya yang dimasuki oleh Chanyeol, melihat betapa kokohnya tangan itu dan jarinya tengah memainkan miliknya. Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas adegan kotornya ini.

Chanyeol merasa jarinya tidak akan cukup meraih satu lapisan yang menandakan bahwa ia lah yang pertama.

Chanyeol melepaskan handuknya yang sedari tadi menempel menyembunyikan kesejatiannya yang keras. Lalu tangannya bergerak melucuti seluruh pakaian Baekhyun yang tersisa. Dan saat ini mereka seluruhnya telanjang bulat.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tegak dibelakangnya. Ia kembali menangis melihat keadaannya yang sudah diambang kehancuran. Ia berontak lagi namun dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Jangan mencobanya apa kau tidak kasihan dengan keluargamu hmm"

Baekhyun menangis pedih tanpa suara, nasibnya kenapa seperti ini.

Posisi mereka masih terduduk dalam ketelanjangan di depan cermin besar yang menjadi saksi pergumulan panas kedua insan tanpa status ini.

Baekhyun pasrah, apa yang ia jaga selama ini akah hilang ditangan manusia bajingan di belakangnya kini yang tengah mengecupi punggung Baekhyun dengan sensual.

Tangan Chanyeol memainkan puting dan klitoris Baekhyun. Si wanita seakan lupa dengan rasa pedihnya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa

"Ahh.. ahh.."

"Teruslah mendesah untukku sayangh"

Chanyeol sudah tak tahan lagi menahan penisnya yang mengeluarkan cairan precum.

Chanyeol mengangkat pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan mengarahkan miliknya ke pintu surga dunia milik Baekhyun. Lalu ia menurunkan pinggang Baekhyun sedikit keras

"Arghhhh s-sakit tuan hiks"

Baekhyun kesakitan, miliknya seperti terbelah dua oleh penis besar Chanyeol. Penis Chanyeol masuk sempurna merobek pintu perawan Baekhyun dan darah hangat itupun merembes keluar seiring tangisan pilu Baekhyun.

"Ssttt sayangh ssttt jangan menangis"

Chanyeol sedikit iba melihat wajah terluka Baekhyun di cermin namun melihat miliknya yang sudah tertanam sempurna ia tidak akan menyelesaikanya begitu saja. Ia merasa bangga menjadi orang pertama bagi Baekhyun, hatinya berdesir tak karuan.

Chanyeol menaik turunkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran. Baekhyun sepenuhnya pasrah. Chanyeol menggeram kenikmatan menaik turunkan pingganggnya berlawanan dengan Baekhyun

"Hrrmmm" geram Chanyeol

Tautan mereka seperti direkam oleh cermin. Gerakan Chanyeol semakin brutal ketika Baekhyun sudah tidak menahan desahannya

"Eunghh Tuan ahh ahh"

"Ssshh" Chanyeol mendesis kenikmatan

Baekhyun melihat dirinya didepan cermin seperti melompat-lompat. Melihat vaginanya yang menjepit penis panjang Chanyeol. Ia seperti wanita jalang pikirnya.

Lubang Baekhyun terus ditusuk tanpa ampun oleh Chanyeol, penampilannya saat ini benar-benar memalukan. Ia melihat rambutnya yang tergulung berantakan, payudara penuh dengan _kiss marks_ dan keringat bercucuran. Baekhyun merasa sesuatu menggelitik perutnya, ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya. Chanyeol yang merasakan hal itu segera menuntun Baekhyun untuk menungging membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin brutal menggerakkan penisnya

Clok.. clok..clok

Bunyi gesekan suara penis dan vagina yang beradu itu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Untung saja ruangan ini kedap suara.

"Arrghh"

Chanyeol merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Penisnya dijepit kuat-kuat oleh vagina Baekhyun

"T-tuan aku tidak tahan lagi"

Baekhyun merasa dirinya ingin pipis namun ia menahannya

"Keluarkan sayangh jangan ditahan"

Baekhyun tak kuat lagi menahan gejolak dan melepaskan pelepasan pertamanya. Penis Chanyeol dialiri cairan yang semakin memudahkan untuk bergerak

Baekhyun menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan yang bergetar sehabis melepaskan hasratnya.

Chanyeol tak memberinya ampun, Chanyeol tetap menggerakkan piggulnya. Kedua tangannya meremas pantat Baekhyun sebagai pegangannya mengimbangi gerakan pinggulnya menyodok lubang ketat Baekhyun

"Kau sempit Baekh"

"Eunghh" Baekhyun kembali melenguh merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih pada posisi ini

"Kau nikmat sshh" Chanyeol tak bisa mengelak jika bercinta tanpa kondom akan semenyenangkan ini.

Chanyeol tak kunjung melepaskan klimaksnya maka ia akan semakin semangat menggenjot Baekhyun. Payudara Baekhyun menggantung bergerak kedepan dan kebelakang seiring gerakan Chanyeol dibelakang.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik penisnya dan menggendong Baekhyun menuju kasurnya.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun tergesa, membuka lebar paha Baekhyun dan memasukkan lagi penisnya yang mulai berkedut

"Asshh ahh Tuan"

"Yah begitu panggil aku Baekh"

"Ahh.. ahh.."

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun, memainkan lidahnya disana dengan saliva yang ikut keluar menandakan bagaimana hebatnya ciuman mereka.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak keatas dan kebawah tak karuan saking cepatnya gerakan Chanyeol, lelaki diatasnya ini seperti kesetanan.

Chanyeol merasa pelepasannya akan datang segera, maka dari itu ia melingkarkan kaki Baekhyun ke pinggulnya.

Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk dengan kecepatan menggila, Baekhyun mabuk akan gairah. Ia tak henti-hentinya mendesah, dalam hatinya ia mengutuk tingkahnya saat ini.

"Ahh.. ahh.. eunghh.."

Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya merasa klimaksnya akan datang lagi. Chanyeol meraih kedua payudara montok itu, memijatnya membuat Baekhyun lupa akan daratan

"Sshh ahhh"

"Bersama Baek sshh"

Chanyeol segera mengejar klimaksnya dengan menusuk vagina Baekhyun beberapa kali dan mengeluarkan sebagian penisnya sebatas kepala penisnya dan mendorong Baekhyun sekuat tenaga dan mengucurkan klimaksnya berbarengan dengan Baekhyun

Clok.. crott.. crott..

Chanyeol menembakkan sperma nya ke rahim Baekhyun, Chanyeol terjatuh tepat diatas Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah merasakan pelepasan sehebat ini

"Kau menakjubkan"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan kekiri

"Tatap mataku Baek"

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan mengarahkan lurus tepat pada mata bulatnya

"Kau milikku saat ini"

Nada Chanyeol syarat akan perintah, Baekhyun menangis lagi tanpa suara. Miliknya perih dan hatinya pedih disaat yang sama.

Chanyeol mengusap air mata itu dan mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun dengan sayang.

.

.

Dua bulan telah berlalu semenjak hal itu terjadi, dan sejak saat itulah ia rajin meminum pil pemberian Chanyeol agar ia tidak hamil. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol bahkan tidak segan mendatanginya tengah malam di kamarnya untuk dilayani hasrat kelakiannya.

Bahkan Baekhyun dibuat terperangah mengatahui kenyataan dimana Tuan dan Nyonya nya hanya pasangan suami istri sah yang berpura-pura menikah dimata kedua orang tuanya dan publik.

Baekhyun bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang semena-mena.

"Baek"

"Hmmm"

Chanyeol bergelung disatu selimut yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Didalam selimut itu mereka dalam keadaan telanjang sehabis melakukan pergumulan panas. Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun yang menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya

"Kau sedih?"

"Iya" Baekhyun menjawab singkat

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus bekerja menuntaskan hasrat Tuanku"

Chanyeol mendecih dan bangkit dari tidurnya

"Tak perlu menyangkal bahwa penisku juga memberikan kenikmatan pada lubang sempitmu"

Baekhyun memiringkan badannya membelakangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus pundak Baekhyun

"Jangan lupa minum pil mu. Aku tidak mau kau hamil"

Baekhyun menangis lagi dan lagi.

.

Nana menginjakkan kaki jenjangnya ke kantor milik suaminya. Semua orang tau jika Nana adalah Nyonya dari perusahaan ini.

"Chanyeol dimana?"

Tanya Nana pada wanita petugas resepsionis

"Park Sajangnim ada di ruangannya Nyonya"

"Ah terimakasih"

Nana berlalu dengan jalannya yang anggun bak model ternama

Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang menggunung di mejanya. Ia dilanda pusing seketika mendengar suara Nana

"Yeobo aku datang"

Nana tersenyum jahil melihat kacamata Chanyeol yang bertengger indah di hidung bangirnya

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Hmm ketus sekali. Aku merindukanmu sayangku"

"Jangan berpura-pura. Bukannya kau kemarin berkencan dengan lelakimu"

"Woah kau tau? Daebak"

Nana tertawa terbahak mengiyakan dugaan Chanyeol

"Aku tau kau masih mencintainya"

Chanyeol berkata tenang sembari fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Nana sudah duduk tidak elit di meja Chanyeol yang tidak terisi berkas penting.

"Ya ya ya kau tau itu"

Chanyeol hanya diam tak tertarik dengan kehadiran Nana

"Duduklah yang benar Nana"

Nana tiba-tiba menarik dasi Chanyeol dan mencium bibir Chanyeol singkat

"Kau tidak pernah datang ke kamarku"

Nana tersenyum jahil

"Aku capek"

"Capek karena kau sudah memiliki mainan yang baru?"

Nana terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang langsung menatapnya sinis

"Tidak usah khawatir Yeol aku akan diam asal kau tidak terlalu mencolok"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sering melihatmu menatap Baekhyun intens di berbagai kesempatan. Aku tidak mau menciptakan kecurigaan penghuni rumah"

"Aku salah" Chanyeol mengakuinya

"Maka dari itu kau harus hati-hati. Kau jangan sering mengunjunginya tiap malam di kamarnya. Kau ingat aku tidak suka kekacauan"

Chanyeol hanya berdehem

"Kau kan punya apartemen. Kenapa tidak kau pakai untuk bersenang-senang disana hmm"

Nana turun dari meja dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memikirkan perkataan Nana yang ada benarnya itu

"Aku pulang dan jangan mencariku malam ini Yeol"

.

"Baek kau sakit?"

Kyungsoo menyentuh dahi Baekhyun yang hangat

"Tidak Kyung, aku hanya kelelahan saja"

Bagaimana tidak lelah, ia bekerja dari pagi hingga sore menjelang malam. Belum lagi jika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggenjotnya dengan brutal pada tengah malam. Jujur saja tenaganya terkuras.

"Istirahatlah aku akan meminta izin pada Pak Kim"

"Tidak usah Kyung aku masih kuat"

Namun perkataan Baekhyun tak sepadan dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba limbung tak sadarkan diri

Baekhyun diperiksa oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Park. Pak Kim cemas melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang pucat pasi

"Nona Baekhyun butuh istirahat total untuk beberapa hari kedepan, jangan begadang dan perhatikan pola makannya"

"Baik dokter saya akan menyampaikan pesan anda"

"Baiklah saya permisi"

Pak Kim mengantar dokter itu sampai ke pintu depan rumah

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun Pak Kim?"

Itu suara Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi nada kekhawatiran

"Nona Baekhyun harus beristirahat total, ia sedang tidur tolong jangan menengoknya dulu ia butuh ketenangan"

"Baik Pak Kim"

Keadaan Baekhyun yang drop sampai di telinga peri Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali menengoknya namun ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya masuk ke kamar Baekhyun di siang bolong sepert ini.

Pak Kim melintas dari arah dapur menuju kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menginterupsi nya.

"Sedang apa Pak Kim?"

"Saya sedang mengantarkan makan siang Nona Baekhyun Tuan"

Ini kesempatan bagus untuk alibi Chanyeol

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Nona Baekhyun sedang sakit dan butuh istirahat Tuan"

"Ah begitu pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya beberapa hari ini"

"Tuan ingin menengoknya?"

Tanpa beralibi pun kesempatan itu sudah terbuka lebar untuk Chanyeol

"Baik"

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun bersama Pak Kim. Baekhyun tampak damai dibalik selimut yang membungkus tubuh ringkihnya

"Kau akan membangunkannya?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tidak Tuan, saya hanya mengantarkan makanan ini dan mengecek apa obatnya telah dimakan"

Pak Kim membawa piring bekas sarapan Baekhyun dan ingin beranjak pergi

"Tuan saya permisi dulu ada pekerjaan lain yang harus saya selesaikan"

"Ah baiklah"

Pak Kim menunduk dan keluar menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun. Hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disini.

Chanyeol merasa iba melihat keadaan Baekhyun, tubuh yang selalu ia cumbu kini terbaring lemas tak berdaya. Chanyeol mengarahkan telapak tangannya menuju dahi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya pelan. Chanyeol melihat kelopak mata itu bergerak perlahan

"Tuan"

Baekhyun sedikit kaget melihat Tuannya ada di kamarnya saat ini

"Baek kenapa kau bangun hmm?"

Chanyeol berkata lembut dan menenangkan

"Saya merasa pusing"

"Waktunya kau makan siang dan minum obat"

Baekhyun berniat mengampil piring diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya namun tangannya dihadang oleh Chanyeol

"Aku saja yang menyuapimu"

"T-tidak usah Tuan, saya bisa sendiri"

"Tidak ada penolakan"

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan saat ini, tidak ada senyum merendahkan lagi. Baekhyun mengakui tingkat ketampanan Chanyeol akan berlipat ganda ketika ia berada dirumah dengan memakai celana selutut dan kaus oblong berwarna hitam. Sisiran rambutnya yang selalu rapi memamerkan jidat mulusnya yang memabukkan.

"Aaaaa buka mulutmu"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya hati-hati menerima suapan bubur dari Chanyeol.

Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dikamar ini. Walau Baekhyun menampik, hatinya sempat menghangat ketika Chanyeol berkata 'kau milikku dan tidak akan melepasmu' sembari memeluknya dibalik selimut.

"Kau melamun?"

Chanyeol sadar wanita yang ia suapi ini sedikit melamun. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

Dering ponsel Baekhyun menandakan seseorang tengah menelpon

"Yeoboseyo"

"Baek bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sempat memimpikanmu akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Itu suara cemas Sehun. Chanyeol sedikit mendengar percakapan itu

"Ah aku hanya sakit demam Hun, kau tidak perlu khawatir ne"

Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana air muka Baekhyun menghangat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu capek, kau tidak mendengarku huh"

Sehun benar-benar khawatir pada teman kecilnya itu

"Hunnie aku tidak apa-apa"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nada manja Baekhyun

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Kau sakit Baek, aku khawatir"

"Tenanglah aku akan segera sembuh"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan tak mengindahkan keadaan Chanyeol yang saat ini dipenuhi perasaan kesal

"Minggu depan aku akan ke Seoul"

"Yak yang benar saja?"

Baekhyun tak bisa menutupi kegembiraannya mendengar Sehun akan kemari

"Iya Baek, aku diterima kerja disana. Dan aku akan tinggal disana juga"

"Ah syukurlah aku ikut senang Hun"

"Aku merindukanmu Baek"

Deg deg jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergemuruh

"Ap-apa kau bilang"

Persetan dengan nada gugupnya saat ini Chanyeol benar-benar mengeraskan rahangnya

"Aku rindu padamu Baek, aku akan menemuimu setelah tiba di Seoul tunggu aku"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti dan menganggukkan kepalanya antusias

"Aku menunggumu Hun"

Lalu sambungan telpon itupun putus.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kikuk mengingat ucapan Sehun, entah kenapa hatinya ditumbuhi bunga saat ini.

"Kau senang sekali"

Suara dingin Chanyeol menginterupsi. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Dia kekasihmu?"

"Bukan"

"Kau menyukainya"

Baekhyun melirik mata Chanyeol yang dipenuhi kilatan aneh. Baekhyun lagi-lagi terdiam

"Ingat kau milikku Baek"

Chanyeol menarik pelan leher Baekhyun dan menciumnya, ia menyalurkan segala perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya. Lumatannya lembut tak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol melingkupi wajah Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol berbeda, ini sangat lembut. Chanyeol mengecapnya lebih dalam dalam tempo yang manis.

Lalu Chanyeol melepasnya diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di dahi Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi.

.

Sore ini Baekhyun meminta izin pada Pak Kim untuk keluar menemui Sehun yang telah tiba beberapa menit yang lalu di sebuah kafe dekat rumah ini.

Baekhyun berjalan kaki riang menuju kafe tempat dimana orang yang sesungguhnya ia rindukan juga berada.

Sehun tampak sabar menunggu kehadiran Baekhyun hingga bunyi lonceng di pintu membuatnya menengok, ia pikir itu Baekhyun ternyata orang lain bersama seorang lagi yang terlihat seperti tangan kanannya.

Chanyeol memasuki kafe itu dengan langkah penuh percaya diri bersama Kim Jongdae, hari ini ia ada janji temu dengan koleganya yang kebetulan sangat menyukai kafe ini.

Sehun melihat orang itu sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya. Jarak Chanyeol dan Sehun berjauhan dan kafe ini dipenuhi pelanggan yang datang di waktu makan siang seperti ini.

Baekhyun tampak lega telah menemukan kafe yang ia tuju dan segera masuk mencari-cari keberadaan Sehun, ia menemukan Sehun berada di pojok sisi kafe.

"Hai"

Baekhyun menyapa Sehun dengan ramah, Sehun tak bisa menutupi kerinduannya pada Baekhyun namun tempat ini sangat ramai ia tak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih

"Kau datang, duduklah"

Baekhyun duduk di depan Sehun

"Sudah ku pesankan makanan favoritmu Baek"

"Gomawo Hunnie"

"Kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu"

"Karena itu lucu"

Baekhyun memamerkan eyesmile nya pada Sehun

"Yak apa aku tidak tampan sekarang?"

Baekhyun melihat seluruh penampilan Sehun. Sehun merubah warna rambutnya menjadi _blonde_ berbelah tengah dan berpakaian bagus saat ini

"Kau sangat tampan"

Baekhyun tidak bohong, Sehun berubah 100%

"Anda tidak memesan?" tanya Jongdae

"Pesankan aku Americano dan waffle"

Jongdae melirik sekitar dan memanggil pelayan dan memesan. Matanya menangkap seorang wanita yang tidak asing bersama lelaki. Chanyeol melihat gerak-gerik Jongdae dan mengikuti arah ekor mata tangan kanannya itu.

Pandangan Chanyeol menajam melihat Baekhyun bersama lelaki yang cukup tampan tengah bersenda gurau.

"Bukankah itu _maid_ dirumah anda Sajangnim?"

"Hmm"

Chanyeol tak mau berkata-kata. Ia melihat interaksi keduanya begitu akrab dan Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman tulus pada lelaki itu, terlihat nyaman pikirnya.

Chanyeol melihat tangan Sehun menangkup pipi Baekhyun

"Dimana pipi gembilmu Baek?"

Sehun menangkup gemas pipi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun ikut memegang tangan Sehun

"Aku kehilangan pipiku"

Baekhyun mengerucut lucu, Sehun gemas sekali

"Kau harus makan yang banyak arra!"

"Baekhyun akan makan yang buanyak"

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama

Chanyeol sedari tadi mengepalkan tangannya meremas kain celananya. Perasaannya tak karuan melihat Baekhyun bersama lelaki lain. Seharusnya ia tak begini, ia hanya ingin menikmati Baekhyun.

"Sajangnim"

Jongdae melihat ada gelagat aneh pada bosnya

"Ah iya ada apa?"

"Tuan Donghae sudah sampai"

Chanyeol melihat koleganya sudah menghampiri dan ia harus profesional saat ini.

Sehun dan Baekhyun masih asik bernostalgia mengenang masa lalu mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sepertinya waktu tak membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka.

Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan CEO Lee Corp. Lee Donghae membahas sebuah kerjasama yang saling menguntungkan.

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya dan berkata pada Jongdae

"Ada jadwal lain setelah ini?"

"Tidak ada Sajangnim"

"Aku akan membawa mobilnya, kau pulanglah dulu"

"Baik Sajangnim"

Jongdae mengangguk dan meninggalkan kafe

Chanyeol melangkah keluar kafe dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di pelataran kafe.

Ia melihat kedua orang yang sedari tadi ia cermati keluar dari pintu kafe dan berdiri di depan kafe membicarakan sesuatu

"Ibumu berpesan kau harus makan yang baik dan beristirahat yang cukup"

"Iya Hun aku pasti menjaga kesehatanku"

"Kau semakin kurus, aku khawatir padamu"

"Tenanglah"

Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengelus pundak Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya

"Aku tidak bisa tenang Baek"

"Sudahlah aku pulang dulu, sudah jam 6 waktunya aku pulang ne"

Sehun mengangguk tidak ikhlas melepas kepergian Baekhyun, ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal hatinya

Chanyeol bisa tersenyum lega melihat keduanya berpisah. Ia sudah bebas dari rasa tercubit dihatinya. Namun sesuatu membuyarkan segalanya, Sehun berlari mengejar Baekhyun dan menarik tangannya menuju dekapan hangat Sehun. Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin kentara, tangannya yang mengeras ia pukulkan ke setir kemudi yang tidak bersalah.

Baekhyun kaget merasakan ada tangan yang menariknya namun lega setelah tau itu adalah Sehun. Kedua jantung mereka bergemuruh tak karuan

"S-sehun"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Baeku"

Baekhyun membalas pelukan erat Sehun, begitu hangat dan damai.

"Aku juga"

"Tetaplah seperti ini sebentar"

Sehun merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa menyergapi seluruh tubuhnya. Memeluk Baekhyun adalah hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan menyerukkan kepalanya pada rambut wangi Baekhyun. Sang wanita hanya mampu menikmati moment langka ini. Satu menit berlalu Sehun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia meraih pipi halus Baekhyun untuk ia sentuh

"Terimakasih Baek"

"Untuk?" Baekhyun bingung

"Terimakasih telah disisiku selama ini"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Sehun namun ia hanya sanggup mengangguk dan berpamitan kepada Sehun.

Chanyeol tersiksa di dalam mobil, ia emosi. Ia merasa dipukul sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Ia melihat punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh lalu ia menginjak gas dengan tergesa-gesa. Begitu Baekhyun sudah berada di depannya, ia menghentikan mobilnya dan menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak menandingi kekuatan Chanyeol, ia tidak tau mau dibawa kemana ia saat ini

"Tuan"

"Diamlah"

Chanyeol mencoba menahan emosinya sampai menuju apartemen miliknya dalam kebungkaman yang menyiksa.

Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun setelah lift giliran mereka masuk ke lantai atas menuju apartemen Chanyeol.

"Tuan saya harus pulang, besok saya akan bekerja"

"Aku sudah menghubungi Pak Kim untuk memberimu libur"

Chanyeol tidak melepas tautan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan segera keluar setelah lift berbunyi.

Chanyeol membawa masuk Baekhyun setelah memasukkan sandi dan menutup pintu.

"Tuan ada apa ini?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya

"Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol

"Apa maksud Tuan?"

"Lelaki yang kau temui tadi, apa kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun tersadar jika yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah Sehun

"T-tuan dia hanya teman saya"

Entah apa yang terjadi Baekhyun merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan ini semua pada Chanyeol

Tak bisa dipungkiri selama ini Chanyeol juga baik padanya, ia memberi uang lebih padanya untuk diberikan pada keluarganya di desa. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa seperti pelacur yang dibayar namun demi mencukupi kebutuhan keluarganya ia buta akan segala hal. Bagaimana ia merasa hangat ketika Chanyeol mencium keningnya lembut setelah pelepasan hebat mereka.

Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun

"Kau milikku Baek"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Didalam hatinya ia tidak sepenuhnya mengiyakan

"Aku menginginkanmu"

Baekhyun tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia sudah tak menolaknya lagi. Siapa yang berani menolak kejantanan Chanyeol?

Chanyeol mengecupi wajah Baekhyun pelan, membuat pola abstrak pada punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun menikmati setiap perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Persetan dengan harga diri toh ia sudah rusak.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut, Chanyeol merasa ia harus melakukan ini. Memberi kelembutan untuk Baekhyun. Ia merasa terancam akan kehadiran Sehun.

Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa dengan posisi Baekhyun berada di pangkuannya. Ia masih menciumi Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun telah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Gairah sudah di ubun-ubun. Chanyeol segera melepas kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun

"Kau bebas bersuara, tidak ada siapapun disini sayang"

Chanyeol mengecup daging kenyal milik Baekhyun yang sudah terekspos. Chanyeol melepas sendiri jas dan kemejanya lalu menyerang payudara Baekhyun dengan geraman-geraman seksinya.

Baekhyun mengacak surai Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan diujung putingnya.

Chanyeol menyusu bak bayi yang kelaparan, ia menggigit kecil puting itu dan mengakibatkan desahan Baekhyun

"Sshh ahh"

Baekhyun membusungkan dada besarnya dan Chanyeol memeluknya membenamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun

"Kau milikku, hanya milikku"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya merasa aneh.

"Peluk aku Baek"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan memeluk kepala Chanyeol sungkan

"Aku milikmu juga"

Chanyeol berkata penuh arti

Duarr seperti ada kembang api yang menyala dalam hati Baekhyun, ia tidak tau apa ini. Jantungnya terasa 2x lipat bergemuruh dibanding dengan pelukan Sehun tadi.

Kedua kulit telanjang mereka beradu mengalirkan sengatan hangat yang menyiksa. Keduanya hanyut dalam perasaan masing-masing.

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang ditatap balik menatapnya juga.

"Aku membutuhkanmu"

Setelah itu hanya ada adegan erotis keduanya.

Chanyeol melepas seluruh pakaian keduanya. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya yang telanjang ke sofa. Baekhyun sedikit malu melihat dengan jelas penis besar Chanyeol yang mengacung tegak.

"Kemarilah"

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk berjongkok di depannya

"Kulumlah penisku Baek"

Baekhyun melotot, ia tidak pernah memasukkan milik Chanyeol pada mulutnya. Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dan pipinya bersenggolan dengan penis panjang berurat itu

"Cepat Baek"

Baekhyun ragu apa ia bisa, melihat penis yang berkedut itu membuatnya menelan ludah payah

Baekhyun tidak tau ia mulai menjilat penis itu seperti eskrim, Chanyeol mabuk oleh tingkah polos Baekhyun.

"Masukkan mulutmu Baek"

Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol, ia hampir tersedak merasakan precum milik Chanyeol dan betapa besarnya penis ini didalam mulut kecilnya

"Arghh"

Chanyeol tidak kuat menahan gairah dan segera menuntun Baekhyun untuk bergerak. Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya sesuai arahan Chanyeol

"Yah begitu Baekh sshh"

Chanyeol mendongak menjambak rambutnya sendiri merasakan kenikmatan mulut Baekhyun yang mengemut penisnya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh _twinsball_ nya. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan _foreplay_ ini, ia menjilati dari ujung hingga ke ujung lalu mengulumnya, memainkan bola itu dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya merasa dirinya akan meledak. Baekhyun tersedak ketika Chanyeol membantu kepala Baekhyun untuk bergerak lebih cepat

"Lebih cepat Baek hrrmm"

Baekhyun menuruti dan memainkan lidahnya dalam setiap kulumannya. Baekhyun merasa penis Chanyeol mulai menggembung dan menembakkan spermanya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun terpaksa harus menelannya habis-habis.

Chanyeol payah dalam keadaan penis yang sudah loyo. Baekhyun berdiri ingin beranjak namun Chanyeol rupanya tak mau selesai begitu saja. Chanyeol melebarkan pahanya dan mengarahkan Baekhyun berada tepat pada selakangannya, Baekhyun terpaksa menungging ketika payudaranya diarahkan pada penis Chanyeol untuk menjepitnya.

Chanyeol meraih sisi luar payudara Baekhyun serta menggerakkannya keatas dan kebawah hingga penisnya mulai menegak lagi

"Lakukan seperti itu Baek"

Baekhyun patuh dan memainkan payudaranya di penis Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar tak kuasa menahan geramannya

"Lebih cepat"

Payudara besar Baekhyun memijat penis Chanyeol memabukkan membuat si empunya menatap keatas merasakan kenikmatan. Baekhyun menungging merasakan vaginanya tengah lengket.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke pangkuannya. Membuka kebar paha Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangkang tepat dihadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memasukkan dua jarinya kelubang becek itu

"Ahh"

Chanyeol meraih puting itu untuk ia pelintir

"Shh ahh"

Baekhyun sudah tidak sungkan lagi untuk mendesah mengekspresikan kenikmatannya

Chanyeol mengarahkan kepala penisnya menggoda klitoris Baekhyun. Yang digoda semakin membusungkan dadanya. Chanyeol menusuk Baekhyun dalam sekali hentakan. Keduanya menggeram kenikmatan

Tubuh berkeringat mereka saling berpelukan dengan alat intim yang menyatu sempurna. Nafas mereka terengah-engah dalam diam.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas dan mengatakan satu kata yang sulit dicerna oleh Baekhyun

"Aku menyayangimu"

Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun erat dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tidak perlu disuruh Baekhyunpun bergerak sesuai nalurinya menjemput kenikmatan. Posisi seperti ini membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat, penis Chanyeol yang panjang terasa penuh dalam dirinya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah. Suara khas orang bercinta menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Ahh.. ah.. eunghh.."

Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan kepalanya pening menikmati penis Chanyeol

"Lebih cepat sayang. Kau nikmat shh"

"I-iyahh"

Baekhyun mempercepat gerakannya

"Anghhh T-tuan ahhh"

Baekhyun memegang kendali percintaan ini. Posisi _women on top_ jauh lebih nikmat pikirnya.

Jleb.. jleb.. jleb

"Arghh terus Baekh"

"Ahh.. ahh. Ahh.."

"Sshhh" desis keduanya seirama

Baekhyun memegang pundak Chanyeol sebagai pegangan sedangkan Chanyeol memegang pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan sesekali mencium payudara Baekhyun yang melompat-lompat indah.

"Eunghh ashh ahhh"

Baekhyun lebih cepat bergerak meraih klimaksnya sebentar lagi

Clok.. clok..

Dua tusukan lagi akhirnya Baekhyun klimaks dan limbung kearah Chanyeol. Nafas Baekhyun penuh kelegaan nikmat.

Tak memberi waktu untuk Baekhyun bernafas. Chanyeol bangkit dan menggendong Baekhyun seperti koala dengan alat kelamin mereka yang masih menancap. Chanyeol menaiki tangga pelan membuat yang dibawah sana bergesekan.

"Eunghh" lenguh Baekhyun

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun tanpa melepas tautannya. Keduanya tengah berdiri berhadapan

"Aku belum selesai Baek"

Bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium rakus bibir Baekhyun. _French kiss_ mereka begitu memabukkan, kepala mereka meliuk-liuk menyesap bibir masing-masing.

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun di pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol menusuk Baekhyun tanpa ampun, kaki Baekhyun begetar ia sudah kewalahan

"Nghh saya capek Tuan"

Chanyeol tidak menggubris malah makin merapatkan dada bidangnya pada payudara Baekhyun. Gesekan kulit berkeringat mereka menimbulkan sensasi yang lebih panas.

Tubuh belakang Baekhyun bergesekan dengan dinginnya pintu kamar Chanyeol sedangkan di depannya Chanyeol masih mencumbu dirinya.

Tangan Chanyeol meremas pantat Baekhyun, lidahnya memainkan puting Baekhyun lagi dan lagi

"Angghh Tuan s-stop"

Baekhyun benar-benar tak kuasa menghadapi Chanyeol yang tak kenal lelah

"Sebentar lagi sayangh ne"

Nafas Baekhyun tersengal-sengal setelah Chanyeol mendorongnya masuk ke kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke ranjang.

Chanyeol terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya cepat mengejar klimaksnya, Baekhyun tersentak-sentak sambil memandangi wajah Chanyeol pilu

"Kau telah mengambil semuanya dariku. Apa kau mencintaiku? Atau kau hanya memanfaatkanku? Aku melebur bersamamu. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?" batin Baekhyun menangis

Jleb..jleb..

"Arghh" Chanyeol menusuk Baekhyun dua kali dan menumpahkan seluruh benihnya kedalam Baekhyun lalu ia tumbang menimpa tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berkaca-kaca meratapi hidupnya yang hancur

"Eomma maafkan aku, Yeri kau jangan seperti Eonni. Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengarahkan tangannya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol sembari menutup matanya, ia kelelahan dan terlelap.

Chanyeol terkesiap dalam nafas beratnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia bangkit menatap wajah payah Baekhyun, ia menghapus air mata Baekhyun dan merapikan rambut berantakan Baekhyun yang basah akan keringat. Ia memandangi sosok dibawahnya kini terlelap, wajahnya penuh penyesalan dan kepasrahan.

"Baek maafkan aku"

Chanyeol mengecupi seluruh wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang. Lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun, menyelimuti mereka berdua dan berpelukan. Setelahnya Chanyeol ikut terlelap.

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang kerumah?"

"Tidak sayang"

"Suamimu tidak mencarimu?"

"Biarlah, ia tak mau tau tentang diriku"

Nana memeluk Kris dari belakang

"Aku hanya mencintaimu"

"Tetap saja kalian sudah menikah"

"Aku ingin sekali bercerai dengannya. Tapi tunggulah ne"

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kekasihnya yang sudah bersamanya selama 5 tahun

"Aku tidak sabar, aku cemburu melihatmu bersamanya di depan publik"

Nana mencium pipi Kris sekilas

"Maafkan aku, tunggulah sebentar"

Kris menutup matanya sebentar sembari bernafas kasar

"Baiklah"

Ia mendekap tubuh Nana erat.

.

"B-baekhyun hhhh"

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan bernafas terengah-terengah. Ia sering bermimpi buruk tentang Baekhyun. Ia tidak tau kenapa pikirannya selalu khawatir tentang keadaan teman karibnya itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi dan Sehun dibuat pusing memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tengah terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Ia harus menelpon Baekhyun nanti untuk memastikan kedaan Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

.

Fajar telah menyingsing dan memamerkan cahaya hangatnya dipagi ini. Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya perlahan membuka matanya yang lengket. Ia merasa ada lengan kokoh memeluknya posesif dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol masih terlelap.

Baekhyun mengamati wajah tampan itu

"Kau sangat tampan tapi kau bajingan"

Baekhyun berkata sendiri didalam hatinya. Ia tak mengelak jika Chanyeol memang sangat tampan.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambut Chanyeol dan jarinya beralih ke bulu mata Chanyeol yang lebat. Ia memainkan bulu mata itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun menyukai segala hal yang ada pada Chanyeol tapi ia sadar jika ini semua salah.

Chanyeol merasakan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Baekhyun namun ia sengaja tidak membuka matanya.

"Tuan apa anda menganggap saya sebagai budak sex?"

Baekhyun bertanya lirih sembari menyentuh pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa teriris hatinya, ia tak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan berkata seperti itu.

"Apa setelah ini anda akan membuang saya seperti pelacur diluaran sana?"

Chanyeol tak kuasa, ia melebarkan matanya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi di pipinya untuk ia kecup. Baekhyun sontak terkejut dan menyesali setiap kata-katanya

"Sudah bertanya nya?"

"M-maafkan saya Tuan"

"Ingat, aku tidak akan membuang apa yang sudah menjadi milikku"

.

.

Baekhyun mengguyur badannya di aliran shower. Setelah Chanyeol berkata seperti itu ia langsung panik dan mengurung dirinya di kamar mandi besar ini

"Apa maksudnya? Apa selamanya aku akan menjadi pemuas nafsunya?"

Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya kesal. Ia sudah sejauh ini. Pikirannya melayang pada bayangan Sehun yang memeluknya penuh kasih sayang tempo hari.

"Hun apa kau mau memaafkanku yang kotor ini?"

Baekhyun memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Ia menengadah pada guyuran shower, berharap air itu akan membersihkan segala dosanya.

Chanyeol berbaring, pandangannya kosong. Dalam hatinya tengah berperang. Obsesinya terhadap Baekhyun begitu besar. Di dalam relung hatinya ia tidak sudi Baekhyun disentuh oleh orang lain. Rasanya seperti anak panah menancap tepat di jantungmu. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Chanyeol bangkit dan memakai celana asal, sepertinya ia butuh kopi.

Ia menuruni tangga dan melihat betapa berantakannya ruang tamunya. Bra, celana dalam, pakaian, berserakan dimana-mana. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Chanyeol mengambil teko air panas setelah menuangkan bubuk kopi dalam gelasnya

Drrttt… drrrtttt…

Chanyeol mendengar getaran ponsel Baekhyun di dalam tas nya lalu ia mengambil ponsel itu dan ya terpampang lah nama 'Hunnie' sedang menelpon. Tangan Chanyeol mengeras dan mengangkat telpon itu

"Halo" sahut Chanyeol dingin

"Kau siapa dimana Baeku?"

"Baeku?" kening Chanyeol mengkerut tajam

"Baekhyun dimana?

"Kau tidak perlu tau"

Chanyeol segera memutus sambungan telpon itu dan dengan lancang membuka gallery milik Baekhyun. Disana ada satu folder berjudul 'Us' Chanyeol melihat semua foto-foto yang ada dalam folder itu. Dimana saat Baekhyun kecil tengah bermain prosotan dengan Sehun, Sehun kecil yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya. Foto-foto dimana mereka masih kecil hingga dewasa, seluruh folder berisi foto Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Mata Chanyeol memanas, ia cemburu.

Ia melihat satu foto dimana Sehun memberikan bunga di ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke 22, senyuman Baekhyun sangat bahagia.

Dan foto terakhir adalah yang terbaru, keduanya tampak memeluk pinggang masing-masing tengah menghadap ke kamera dan berpose V-sign.

Chanyeol geram dan melempar ponsel Baekhyun ke karpet. Ia terburu-buru ke kamarnya dan menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Baek keluar"

Suara Chanyeol tampak menyeramkan dari luar, Baekhyun yang masih ditempat semula langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia buru-buru bangkit untuk meraih handuk namun Chanyeol sudah mendobrak pintunya.

"T-tuan ada apa?"

"Jangan bertanya!"

Mata Chanyeol mengkilat marah, ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan melepas handuk yang melilit tubuh Baekhyun. Keduanya terdiam dalam pandangan masing-masing.

"Kau pilih aku atau Sehun?"

Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya, ia menggeleng

"Jawab aku"

Chanyeol menaikkan suaranya

"Aku tidak memilih siapapun Tuan"

Baekhyun menjawab takut-takut

"Jika kau memilihnya aku akan membongkar seluruh aibmu bersamaku"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu meraup seluruh bibir Baekhyun dan menangkup kedua payudara itu. Baekhyun tidak siap, ia meronta marah dengan jawaban Chanyeol

"Diam!"

Chanyeol benar-benar marah terbukti ia menggigiti bibir Baekhyun dan meremas keras payudara Baekhyun

"Hmmpp s-sakit"

Baekhyun merintih disela ciuman kasar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mematikan shower dan meraih sabun cair untuk memandikan Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun penuh busa dan mata Chanyeol kalap dipenuhi nafsu.

Segera ia memijat payudara Baekhyun, Chanyeol buta akan keindahan Baekhyun yang tampak lebih sensual seperti ini.

Baekhyun berdiri pasrah ketika Chanyeol menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan busa yang licin. Dan berakhir mengguyurnya dengan shower hingga bersih.

Chanyeol bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun dan segera melamuti vagina Baekhyun yang harum.

Chanyeol membuka kaki Baekhyun paksa hingga menemukan tonjolan kecil itu dan mengemutnya nakal.

Kaki Baekhyun bergetar, tangannya berpegangan pada dinding. Chanyeol mengerjainya tak kenal ampun.

Chanyeol seperti berciuman dengan vagina Baekhyun, lidahnya ia masukkan pada lubang Baekhyun

"Ahhhh"

Chanyeol melirik keatas di sela-sela kegiatannya melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah dan sayu. Sungguh _view_ yang indah dipagi hari batinnya.

Baekhyun merosot ke lantai tak kuat menahan tubuhnya, kini ia mengangkang dibawahnya Chanyeol sibuk menjilati klitorisnya, menggoda.

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mulutnya menganga keenakan.

"Sshhh eunghh"

Dada Baekhyun kembang kempis. Chanyeol memasukkan satu jarinya dan blarrr. Klimaks Baekhyun keluar dengan mudahnya

"Kau sangat basah sayang"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya sedangkan ia mencium telinga Baekhyun

"Angghhh ahhh ahhh"

"Terus Baek teruss"

Chanyeol menambah satu lagi jarinya membuat Baekhyun meneteskan salivanya sendiri. Chanyeol menjilati saliva itu, beralih kerahang Baekhyun, leher, tulang selangka, hingga payudara. Chanyeol bermain dengan lidah panjangnya membasahi tubuh Baekhyun dengan air liurnya.

Chanyeol meloloskan tangannya dan meraih shower untuk ia genggam. Lalu ia hidupkan lagi shower itu dan ia arahkan pada vagina Baekhyun.

"Kau harus dibersihkan Baek"

Seringainya puas melihat Baekhyun hanya pasrah dengan mulut yang menganga. Air itu menyemprot vagina Baekhyun menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik. Baekhyun menutup pahanya namun dengan cepat dibuka lagi oleh Chanyeol.

Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol telah melepaskan celananya meninggalkan dirinya yang telanjang dengan penis mengacung ingin dikocok.

"Kocok penisku Baek"

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun untuk segara melakukan _handjob_. Tangan Baekhyun mengurut penis berurat Chanyeol. Ia masih saja bersemu melihat kesejatian seorang yang telah menusukmu berulang kali. Melihat tangannya sendiri tengah menangkup penis besar dan panjang itu membuat Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya.

"Kau masih malu melihat milikku? Bukankah itu yag selalu membuatmu mendesah kepayahan?"

Perkataan Chanyeol memukul hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mau dianggap seorang yang payah dalam hal memuaskan nafsu.

Baekhyun mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan tangan satunya ia buat untuk menggerayangi dada kokoh Chanyeol. Ia mencubit dada Chanyeol

"Arghh"

Chanyeol mendongak dan itu menjadi kesempatan bagi Baekhyun untuk menjilati leher Chanyeol. _Adam apple_ Chanyeol tak luput dari serangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menciumi tonjolan sexy itu memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu yang memabukkan

"K-kau mulai nakal Baekh sshh"

Baekhyun tak masalah dengan hal itu, waktunya ia yang melecehkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengocok penis Chanyeol cepat dan Chanyeol menembakkan klimaksnya penuh di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak berhenti sampai disini. Ia menyapukan seluruh sperma Chanyeol ke perut _sixpack_ Chanyeol lalu menjilatinya dengan pelan, ia menjilati kotak demi kotak perut itu, beralih ke pusarnya dan memutar lidahnya disana

"Ashhh ssh"

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, serta satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut Baekhyun

Baekhyun menyusuri tubuh Cganyeol menggunakan lidahnya sampai ke kedua tonjolan milik Chanyeol dan menggodanya. Chanyeol menggeleng kenikmatan. Dirasa Chanyeol sudah tegang lagi Baekhyun tiba-tiba beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kepayahan.

.

"Suruh Baekhyun kesini sekarang juga"

Pak Kim mengecek arlojinya, sudah jam 7 malam. Ada apa gerangan sang bos menyuruh Baekhyun ke apartemennya

"Baik Tuan"

Chanyeol menutup saluran telponnya. Pak Kim menuju kamar Baekhyun

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Ceklek..

"Ada apa Pak Kim?"

"Tuan Chanyeol menyuruh anda mengunjungi apartemennya sekarang"

"Ap-apa?"

"Saya akan mengantar anda, mungkin Tuan Chanyeol ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan anda"

Kurang lebih setengah jam perjalanan itu di lampaui

"Hubungi saya jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu Nona, saya permisi"

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dan mobil Pak Kim berlalu.

Pak Kim melihat Baekhyun dari kaca spionnya

"Ada apa diantara mereka ya Tuhan?"

Pak Kim menggelengkan kepalanya, ia harus menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya.

Baekhyun masuk dengan mudah karena ia sudah hafal dengan sandi pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Pemandangan gelap menyapa indera penglihatan Baekhyun

"Tuan"

Tidak ada sahutan. Ia menghidupkan saklar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa

"Tuan Chanyeol"

Tidak ada sahutan lagi. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Chanyeol

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Tuan"

Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun

"Masuklah"

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah tergeletak tak berdaya diatas sofa dengan pekaian kerja lengkap. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Tuannya

"Tuan ada apa?"

Chanyeol mengerjap pelan dengan wajah pucat

"Tuan sakit?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi rasa khawatirnya. Ia menyentuh dahi Chanyeol dan benar lelaki itu mengalami demam. Baekhyun ingin memindahkan Chanyeol ke ranjang tapi sebelumnya ia harus mengganti pakaian Chanyeol

"Maaf Tuan, saya akan membantu anda mengganti pakaian"

Baekhyun membungkuk melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat kesungguhan Baekhyun di tiap gerakannya. Ia lembut dan telaten.

Lalu Baekhyun melepas jas dan kemeja Chanyeol. Ia beralih menuju lemari dan mengambil kaus.

Chanyeol menurut, ia dikingkupi rasa hangat. Wanita yang tengah sibuk melayanimu kini sungguh menenangkan.

Setelah selesai dengan kaus Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera membantu Chanyeol berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

Chanyeol berbaring dengan nyaman

"Apa anda sudah makan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng

"Sebentar saya akan membuatkan bubur"

Baekhyun keluar kamar dan bergegas menuju dapur, ia bekerja secepat mungkin dan mencari kotak obat yang ada dirumah ini.

Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun muncul membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur hangat dan segelas air putih.

Chanyeol yang hampir terlelap kembali membuka matanya lemah.

"Baek" lirihnya

"Tuan harus makan dulu lalu minum obat"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan membantu Chanyeol bersandar pada _headbed._

Baekhyun mengarahkan sendok penuh bubur dan diterima oleh Chanyeol.

Sebelah hati Baekhyun berkata 'ternyata orang jahat sepertimu bisa sakit juga'

Namun sebelahnya lagi berkata 'walau kau jahat padaku, aku bukanlah orang yang jahat'

Chanyeol tertegun melihat ketelatenan Baekhyun merawat dirinya. Bahkan Baekhyun membantu ia meminum obatnya

"Aku tidak menemukan plaster penurun panas Tuan, diluar hujan lebat saya tidak bisa keluar"

"Tidak apa-apa Baek"

"Istirahatlah Tuan, saya akan kebawah"

"Jangan" jawab Chanyeol lemah

Baekhyun kembali duduk di pinggiran ranjang Chanyeol

"Tetaplah disini Baek"

"Tapi Tuan"

"Temani aku Baek"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak ucapan memelas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan memeluknya di dada. Baekhyun terkesiap namun ia merasa hangat dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hampir terlelap, sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengelus dahi Chanyeol bermaksud untuk memberi kenyamanan pada Chanyeol. Air muka Chanyeol tersenyum dan terlelap.

Baekhyun tidak tega melepas tangannya pada dekapan Chanyeol. Ia memandangi wajah pucat itu

"Apa aku bisa memanggil namamu saja, Chanyeol"

Baekhyun berkata pelan sekali

"Apa aku sudah gila sekarang?"

"Hatiku bergetar hebat bila di dekatmu, apa ini cinta?"

"Perasaan ini tumbuh seiring waktu yang kita lalui berdua. Anggap saja aku murahan tapi perasaanku datang begitu saja untukmu"

"Apa aku salah?"

Baekhyun memandang lekat-lekat wajah Chanyeol. Wajah itulah yang mengisi seluruh bagian otaknya.

Baekhyun melepas pelan tangannya dan hendak pergi. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya membalikkan tubuhnya

"Aku jatuh padamu Tuan"

Lalu ia mencium bibir Chanyeol singkat dan memilih keluar kamar

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun sudah di sibukkan dengan peralatan dapur dan bahan masakan yang ingin ia hidangkan untuk Chanyeol. Keahlian memasaknya sudah setingkat lebih tinggi gara-gara Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya sudah mulai membaik. Ia duduk dan melihat sekitar, tidak ada Baekhyun disini.

"Apa ia pulang?"

Chanyeol segera bangkit mengabaikan kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing. Ia menuruni tangga tergesa dan mencium aroma masakan dari bawah.

Kehadiran Chanyeol tidak membuat fokus Baekhyun buyar. Ia tidak mengetahui jika Chanyeol berada di belakangnya dengan senyuman mengembang.

'Aku tidak mengira jika mendapati seorang wanita tengah sibuk di dapur sepagi ini untuk memberiku sarapan akan sehangat ini' Chanyeol membatin.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang

"T-tuan"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, lengan kekar itu memeluknya posesif. Chanyeol menghirup wangi tubuh Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya mabuk.

"Masak apa hmm?"

"Saya memasak sayur sup, tapi saya tidak yakin rasanya akan seenak masakan Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun merasa tidak pede dan tersenyum kikuk

"Aku akan memakan semua masakanmu"

Baekhyun bersemu merah

"Saya akan menyelesaikannya dulu Tuan"

Namun sang Tuan tidak beranjak pergi, ia malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun yang nyaman.

"Biarkan seperti ini Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai mengaduk sup nya

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Chanyeol penasaran

"Tuan ingin mencobanya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun mengambil sendok dan meniupnya pelan lalu menyuapkan pada Chanyeol

"Bagaimana Tuan?"

Chanyeol mengecap rasa lezat dari masakan Baekhyun

"Masakanmu enak"

Senyum Baekhyun merekah dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya

"Terimakasih Tuan"

Sebelum Chanyeol beranjak ia menghadiahi satu kecupan di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun merah padam.

.

"Pak Kim dimana Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Baekhyun tidak terlihat dari tadi malam

"Nona Baekhyun mengambil cuti"

Kim Jongin merasa harus menutupi ini semua, ini tidak baik jika diketahui banyak orang

"Yak kenapa ia tak memberitahuku, menyebalkan"

Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Maafkan saya telah berbohong Nona"

Kim Jongin mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu dimana ia melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya. Bosnya, Park Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun tengah malam.

Kala itu Kim Jongin merasa pusing dan terbangun. Ia berada di dapur ketika Chanyeol mengendap-ngendap menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa bosnya seperti itu. Ia ingin menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya namun ia sangat penasaran.

Kim Jongin melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk menguping. Dan blam apa yang ia dengar adalah sesuatu yang membakar telinganya.

Terdengar suara merintih yang kentara walau suara itu halus sekali mungkin tidak akan terdengar jika kau tidak menempelkan telingamu.

Itu jelas suara Baekhyun yang mendesah nikmat, Kim Jongin merapalkan segala doa bahwa ia salah dengar. Namun suara bos nya menjelaskan semuanya

"Kau nikmat Baek"

Kim Jongin menutup matanya dan segera lari dari tempatnya.

.

Setelah sesi sarapan selesai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menempatkan diri mereka di sofa ruang tengah yang terdapat televisi di depannya.

Baekhyun tampak tidak minat dengan acara yang diputar Chanyeol, acara olahrga.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol namun ada jarak yang kentara. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang bersandar pada sofa, matanya sering berkedip menandakan sang empunya mengantuk

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Ah sedikit Tuan"

"Kemarilah"

Chanyeol memberi gestur pada Baekhyun untuk tidur di pangkuannya. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak

"Baek"

Chanyeol memanggil kembali agar Baekhyun cepat menuruti keinginanya. Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di paha Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah kau pasti kelelahan"

"T-tidak tuan"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang bersemu. Memandanginya intens lalu menciumnya lembut tanpa paksaan. Chanyeol menyudahinya dan mencium pucuk hidung Baekhyun

"Tidurlah sayang"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan kembali sibuk dengan acara tv nya.

Baekhyun memandangnya lekat-lekat

'Setelah ini aku akan pergi darimu Chanyeol, berada di sisimu membuatku semakin jatuh. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Aku mohon kau cepatlah sadar'

Batin Baekhyun kemudian ia terlelap.

Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol absen dari pekerjaannya, ia seorang CEO. Ada Kim Jongdae dan skretarisnya yang mengurus semua.

Dan selama itulah Baekhyun tetap berada di apartemen Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak mengizinkannya pulang. Baekhyun tak menolaknya karena ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di _bathup_ dipenuhi dengan air penuh busa. Keduanya telanjang dengan Baekhyun membelakangi Chanyeol

"Tubuhmu indah Baek"

Chanyeol mengecupi bahu dan leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkikik kegelian. Malam ini ia akan siap dengan apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Katakanlah ini salam perpisahan. Ia ikhlas dan sepenuh hati.

"Kau cantik"

Chanyeol mengusap kedua dada Baekhyun dari samping, Baekhyun mengeratkan jari-jari kakinya

"Kau sexy dan aku suka"

Chanyeol menjilati telinga Baekhyun dan mulai memainkan puting Baekhyun. Menariknya gemas dan menjepitnya dengan kedua jarinya

"Eunghh"

"Suaramu membuatku bergelora Baek"

Chanyeol meniup-niup belakang leher Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meremas pantat Baekhyun dan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun mengajaknya berciuman ganas

"Aku tidak akan bermain disini"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke balkon kamarnya

"Pemandangannya bagus bukan?"

Baekhyun memandang langit hitam dihiasi gemerlap bintang, sedangkan dibawah sana dipenuhi dengan lampu.

"Kau suka?"

"Iya Tuan"

Chanyeol meraba vagina Baekhyun dan menyentil klitorisnya

"Ssh"

Sungguh nikmat apalagi yang bisa ditolak dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeliat ketika kepala penis Chanyeol menggoda lubangnya, penis itu masuk seketika tanpa aba-aba dari belakang

"Ouh hhh"

Dada Baekhyun melengkung sempurna, Chanyeol menyodoknya perlahan. Hawa dingin tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa panas yang muncul dari pergumulan mereka.

Chanyeol mengangkat paha Baekhyun keatas, pagar besi balkon menjadi saksi eratan tangan Baekhyun mengimbangi gerakan Chanyeol dibelakang.

Setelah pelepasan pertama Baekhyun tercapai. Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun ke ranjang dalam posisi menungging.

Chanyeol menjilat sisa-sia pelepasan Baekhyun dari belakang.

Chanyeol menyentak miliknya lagi, mendorongnya kuat. Sepertinya pinggul Chanyeol diciptakan untuk sex yang hebat terbukti dorongannya begitu pas menyentuh titik kenikmatan Baekhyun

"Ouh ahh ahh"

Baekhyun tak akan malu lagi mendesah

"Arghh"

Chanyeol klimaks dan melepas tautannya. Baekhyun limbung tengkurap sedangkan Chanyeol tetap bersimpuh dibelakang mengatur nafasnya.

"Baek"

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun bangkit dan menghadapkan padanya, penisnya ia kocok lagi hingga tegang dan memasukkannya lagi

"Anghhh"

Baekhyun merangkul leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutari puting Baekhyun dengan lidah lincahnya. Baekhyun mengikuti nalurinya untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah

"Lebih cepat Baekh oh"

Chanyeol mendesis seperti ular, Baekhyun begitu hebat di matanya. Ia bergerak lincah tanpa di komando.

Lalu Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan membuka lebar paha Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menusuk Baekhyun lagi

"Ahhhh"

Baekhyun mendongak keatas dengan mulut terbuka. Chanyeol berbisik di depan bibirnya dengan tautan yang menancap sempurna

"Untuk kali ini, panggil aku Chanyeol sayang"

Baekhyun mengharapkan hal ini, memanggil nama Chanyeol disela kenikmatannya

"Iya Chanyeol"

Baekhyun meraih leher Chanyeol dan menciumnya pelan, mengalirkan seluruh perasaannya pada ciumannya. Ia tak akan merasakan kehangatan ini lagi. Chanyeol merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Baekhyun namun ia tidak ingin terlalu jauh memikirkannya.

"Izinkan aku mencium seluruh wajahmu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Pertama Baekhyun mencium dahinya, lalu matanya, turun ke hidungnya, beralih ke kedua pipinya, dan bibirnya, serta berakhir pada dagu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasakan hangat yang luar biasa, ia menyapu keringat Baekhyun dan membisikkan kata

"Terimakasih Baekhyun"

Setelahnya tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang terucap, hanya desahan yang saling bersahutan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dan memasukkan lagi sekali hentak, ia melakukan berulang-ulang membuat Baekhyun tersentak bukan main

"Chanyeolhhh nghh"

Chanyeol menggenjotnya lagi dan lagi. Bunyi kecipak, lantai berderit adalah saksi panasnya alat kelamin itu beradu.

"Bagus sayang panggil namaku"

Jleb.. jleb.. jleb.

"Ahh ahh Chan lebih cepat sshh"

Chanyeol menggenjotnya brutal, Baekhyun menjepitnya ketat. Ia merasa ingin pipis, ia sudah bisa membedakan mana klimaks dan kencing. Tubuhnya makin gemetar merasakan sensasi ingin pipis dan lubangnya dibawah sedang dimasuki penis besar. Rasanya makin nikmat

"Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menatap sayu Baekhyun yang sama sayunya dengannya.

Mereka saling berpandangan dalam tautan yang makin melambat. Entah Chanyeol ingin menikmati ini dengan _slowmotion._ Baekhyun yang di pandanginya tersenyum sangat cantik. Mengarahkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke pipi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol"

Baekhyun ingin merekam semua yang ada pada wajah Chanyeol, ia tidak akan melupakan semua yang terjadi. Ia tidak ingin berpisah namun harga dirinya yang masih tersisa berkata lain.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan menuntun Chanyeol untuk memeluknya. Baekhyun menyamankan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol, menghisap rakus aroma maskulin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan menyelesaikan pelepasan mereka berdua dengan posisi berpelukan.

.

"Yeol kita perlu bicara"  
Nana tiba-tiba masuk kamar Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa

"Bicara apa?"

"Kau tau Appaku memergoki Kris tengah menjemputku di lokasi syuting kemarin"

"Lalu?"

"Ia menemui Kris dan mengintrogasinya"

"Terus apa untungnya untukku?"  
Chanyeol meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca

"Aku serius Yeol"

"Iya iya"

"Kris membocorkan rahasia kita karena merasa terpepet"

"Apa reaksi Appamu?"

"Ia marah besar padaku"  
Chanyeol tidak menyangka permainan mereka akan cepat ketahuan

"Aku menceritakan semuanya, alasan kita menikah hanya untuk membuat orang tua kita bahagia dan kita tidak melibatkan cinta sedikitpun selama menikah"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini?"  
Chanyeol mulai serius

"Appa menyuruhmu untuk menghdapnya dan berkata jujur"

"Baiklah aku akan menemuinya besok"

"Yeol maafkan aku telah ceroboh. Rencana kita berantakan"  
Nana merasa sangat bersalah pada Chanyeol

"Tidak apa-apa"

Besoknya Chanyeol mendatangi mertuanya. Ia berbicara dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyulut emosi keduanya. Ia menceritakan segala alasannya dan perjanjian yang dibuat bersama Nana. Menceritakan bagaimana mereka hidup bersama dalam satu rumah tapi tidak selayaknya seperti suami istri. Chanyeol meminta maaf selama 2 tahun pernikahannya, ia dan Nana tetap tidak bisa membangun benih-benih cinta. Ia sangat menyesal dan siap menerima resikonya

"Ceraikan Nana"

"A-abeonim"  
Chanyeol terus terang saja kaget

"Percuma kalian menikah selama ini"  
Chanyeol menunduk

"Cepat urusi perceraian kalian"

.

Ketukan palu pengadilan berbunyi nyaring pertanda Chanyeol dan Nana telah bercerai. Publik Korea Selatan tak hentinya membicarakan berita panas ini di sosial media

 **ssnnmg : mereka pasangan yang serasi. Sangat disayangkan mereka telah bercerai**

 **vvvvj : Park Chanyeol single guys. Kalian mau mendaftar menjadi istrinya?**

 **jjhsgak : Nana Eonni jangan bersedih, fighting**

 **hghg : aku yakin penyebab mereka bercerai adalah orang ketiga**

 **yytwtw : sayang sekali padahal aku fans berat mereka :(**

 **yhgtj : Park sajangnim, semoga kau cepat mendapatkan penggantinya. Nana tidak cocok untukmu kekekeke**

 **iiioppp : Noona, berkencanlah denganku**

Chanyeol membaca komentar netizen mengenai hubungan nya dengan Nana yang telah berakhir. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi komentar-komentar yang tidak penting menurutnya.

Ia dan Nana berpisah secara damai, rumah besar mereka dijual dan hasilnya mereka sumbangkan ke panti asuhan dan beberapa yayasan kemanusiaan.

Ia saat ini berada di apartemennya sedang meratapi nasib yang mengubah dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tetap Park Chanyeol yang kaya raya namun hatinya seperti di lubangi ketika kembali mengingat hal yang menjadi buntut berpisahnya dengan Baekhyun.

.

 _Baekhyun saat ini tengah bersimpuh dihadapan Chanyeol dengan air mata mengalir deras menimpa karpet lembut di apartemen Chanyeol_

" _Lepaskan saya Tuan"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Tolong saya Tuan"_

" _Kau tidak boleh pergi"_

 _Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengeluarkan unek-uneknya selama ini_

" _Apa alasan anda menahan saya disini?"_

 _Chanyeol tidak bisa membalas perkataan Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin berkata jika hatinya tak rela jika Baekhyun lepas dari pandangannya namun ia merasa gengsi untuk mengungkapkan. Chanyeol hanya kurang ekspresif guys wkwk._

" _Apa anda hanya ingin menikmati tubuh saya? Adakah sedikit harapan untuk saya di hati anda Tuan?"_

 _Baekhyun mengucek matanya yang basah sedangkan Chanyeol sedang bergulat dengan hatinya sendiri_

" _Perlakuan anda begitu melekat disini"_

 _Baekhyun menyentuh dada kirinya dimana letak jantungnya berdetak tidak normal_

" _Sebagai wanita, saya ingin dicintai hiks. Saya tau saya tidak pantas mengatakan ini tapi saya hanya wanita biasa yang mengharapkan kasih sayang"_

 _Baekhyun memukul dadanya berulang kali dan Chanyeol tidak tega jika hanya berdiri kaku. Chanyeol akhirnya bersimpuh dan mengusap air mata Baekhyun._

" _Baek"_

 _Chanyeol berkata lembut. Baekhyun mendongak memamerkan mata merahnya._

" _Apa Tuan mencintai saya?"_

 _Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kering. Ia ingin menjawab tapi ia tidak yakin_

" _Tidak ya"_

 _Baekhyun menunduk dan menertawakan dirinya sendiri_

" _Konyol sekali pembantu seperti saya menanyakan hal seperti ini. Bukankah itu lancang Tuan?"_

 _Chanyeol diam, kerutan dalam tercetak jelas di dahinya._

" _Bodohnya saya menerima semua perlakuan anda. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi saya menaruh hati pada Anda"_

 _Chanyeol membolakan kedua matanya, ini pernyataan perasaan dari seorang wanita yang pernah ia dengar namun sangat menyayat hati_

" _Saya malu menjadi serendah ini Tuan, maafkan saya"_

 _Baekhyun berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu apartemen Chanyeol yang terbuka_

" _Baekhyun"_

 _Chanyeol bangkit dan mengejar Baekhyun_

" _Baekhyun Baekhyun"_

 _Sehun tidak sabar ingin menonjok muka orang yang selama ini menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Sehun tau semuanya dan ia tidak memandang Baekhyun sebelah mata. Yang ia tau Baekhyun adalah_

 _Cinta pertamanya_

 _Ia akan menerima Baekhyun apa adanya, ia tidak marah. Yang pantas menerima kemarahannya adalah Park Chanyeol._

 _Pintu lift terbuka, Sehun segera mencari nomor apartemen yang sebelumnya Baekhyun beri tau._

 _Sehun mendengar suara lelaki yang familiar tengah memanggil Baekhyun._

 _Dan mata Sehun menangkap Baekhyun tengah dikejar oleh seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi menuju kearahnya._

 _Sehun segera berlari dan meraih tubuh Baekhyun kedekapannya._

" _Hiks Sehun"_

 _Sehun mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun memberi ketenangan pada tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar_

" _Lepaskan dia"_

 _Suara Chanyeol memerintah_

" _Siapa kau berani memerintahku?"_

" _Lepaskan dia sekarang"_

 _Suara Chanyeol meninggi_

" _Baekhyun milikku, kau tidak berhak atas dirinya"_

 _Chanyeol berkacak pinggang. Kupingnya terasa panas mendengar ucapan Sehun_

" _Kau tidak mengerti rupanya"_

 _Seringai Chanyeol_

" _Apa yang tidak aku ketahui hah? Aku tau semuanya. Semua yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun"_

 _Chanyeol tak mau kalah_

" _Lalu kau tetap memilihnya?"_

" _Iya"_

 _Jawab Sehun tegas_

" _Aku mampu memberinya cinta, tidak dengan anda Park Chanyeol-ssi"_

 _Baekhyun menegang dalam pelukan Sehun dan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun._

 _Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun makin meringkuk di pelukan Sehun. Hatinya teriris melihat wanita yang ia kasihi_

" _Lepaskan dia"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Lepas!"_

" _Diam!" Baekhyun menjerit keras._

" _Kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai manusia Park Chanyeol"_

 _Baekhyun berkata lantang dan menggiring Sehun untuk pergi._

 _Chanyeol hanya bisa diam ditempat melihat bahu sempit Baekhyun mulai hilang dari pandangannya. Kata-kata Baekhyun menampar dirinya membuatnya mematung tidak berguna._

 _._

 _(_ scene ini setelah cb pisah di apartemen. Tulisan miring diatas adalah pikiran ceye setelah pisah dg baek)

"Ayo kita pulang Baek"

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun memasuki gerbong kereta

"Aku akan menjelaskan semua kepada Eomma mu"

"Jangan Sehun"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin melindungi keparat itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Aku tidak mau Eomma tau bahwa aku sudah kotor hiks"

Baekhyun menangis pilu, Sehun tidak bisa tidak memeluk Baekhyun

"Tenanglah, aku akan bertanggung jawab"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah sungguh-sungguh Sehun

"Hun?"

"Apa yang kau ragukan Baek? Kau cinta pertamaku. Aku menerimamu sungguh"

Sehun tersenyum penuh keyakinan, Baekhyun menatap intens mata Sehun dan tidak menemukan kebohongan disana

"Terimakasih Hun"

Sehun mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan memeluknya lagi.

.

"Eonni datang Eomma"

Yeri memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun

"Baekhyun"

"Eomma"

Baekhyun memeluk wanita setengah baya yang selama ini membesarkannya

"Baekhyunie kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang? Kau tidak mengabari kami eoh"

Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Baekhyun menjawab

"Ahjumma, rumah tempat Baekhyun bekerja dijual jadi seluruh pekerjanya terpaksa berhenti"

"Ah begitu. Tidak apa-apa nak kau bisa bekerja disini saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah

"Aigoo kenapa kau mau menangis?"

"Aku bahagia bisa bertemu kalian lagi"

Baekhyun memeluk Yeri, mereka bertiga berpelukan

"Sehun ku dengar kau bekerja di Seoul, kenapa ikut pulang bersama Baekhyun?"

"Ah itu, ada berkas yang perlu aku ambil untuk keperluan bekerja ahjumma"

"Begitu rupanya"

"Oppa duduklah, aku akan membuatkan teh"

"Terimakasih Yeri-ah"

Keluarga Baekhyun selalu bersikap hangat pada Sehun maka dari itu rasa cinta Sehun pada Baekhyun tak lekang oleh waktu.

.

"Ada kabar darinya?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongdae yang sedang memeriksa tab nya

"Mereka sudah pulang ke desa nya Sajangnim"

"Pantau terus mereka"

"Baik Sajangnim"

Jongdae undur diri

.

Sehun tidak bisa berlama-lama di Pohang. Ia harus kembali ke Seoul. Pekerjaannya tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja.

"Baek jaga kesehatanmu"

"Iya Hun"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang telah masuk kedalam kereta

"Kau malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku Hunnie"

Baekhyun mulai bekerja di supermarket kecil dekat rumahnya walau gajinya tak seberapa dibanding di kota ia tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya tidak ada pelecehan lagi.

Hubungannya dengan Sehun tetap baik seperti biasanya. Sehun tidak pernah mengajaknya berkencan namun ia sangat serius pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur ada seorang lelaki baik-baik yang menerimanya sepenuh hati. Baekhyun tiba-tiba pusing dan merasa mual. Ia buru-buru ke wastafel dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ia memijat pelipisnya dan pandangan menjadi kabur dalam hitungan detik kelima.

"Oppa, Eonni masuk kerumah sakit"

Yeri langsung menelpon Sehun, ia merasa perlu memberi kabar pada Sehun

"Bagaimana keadaannya Yeri-ah?"

"Eonni belum sadar Oppa"

"Oppa akan pulang"

Tut.. tut.. tut..

"Anda ibu dari Nona Baekhyun?"

"Iya dokter saya ibunya"

"Anak anda baik-baik saja Nyonya, cukup beri ia istirahat yang lebih"

"Baik dokter"

"Maklum kandungannya masih menginjak 4 minggu jadi ia masih lemas"

Jederrrrr apa yang dokter itu bilang?

"A-anak s-saya hamil?"

"Iya Nyonya, selamat anda akan menjadi seorang nenek"

Dokter itu beranjak pergi dengan senyuman khas.

"Baek apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia mengeraskan rahangnya merasa marah pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tak sadarkan diri. Ibunya tak bisa menahan air matanya walau ia tak terisak sedikitpun. Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar anakmu yang paling berharga tengah mengandung diluar nikah.

Setelah Baekhyun sadar, Eomma nya tak berkata sedikitpun

"Eomma aku sakit apa?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa"

Baekhyun bingung melihat wajah datar ibunya

"Ayo kita pulang"

Setelah sampai dirumah

"Eonni kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eonni tidak apa-apa Yeri-ah"

Baekhyun mengusak poni Yeri sayang

"Aku takut Eonni kenapa-napa"

Yeri memeluk Baekhyun

"Yeri masuklah ke kamar"

Ucap dingin ibunya

"Ada apa Eomma?"

"Cepat masuk!"

Ibunya memerintah dengan nada tegas membuat Yeri ketakutan dan segera mengunci dirinya dikamar, menangis.

"Eomma kenapa keras sekali pada Yeri?"

"Diam kau!"

"Eomma"

Baekhyun bergetar

"Apa ini?"

Ibunya memberikan secarik kertas pada Baekhyun hasil pemeriksaan hari ini. Baekhyun melotot melihat hasilnya. Ia hamil?

"Apa ini Baekhyun?"

Ibunya melotot marah pada Baekhyun

"Eomma aku bisa menjelaskan"

"Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan huh?"

"Eomma dengarkan aku"

"Kau hamil diluar nikah Baek"

Kenyataan pahit menampar keras Baekhyun. Ia mengingat dimana ia lupa memgonsumsi obat yang diberi Chanyeol. Saat itu ia kalut antara bertahan atau pergi. Ia tidak memikirkan hal lain selain pikirannya yang kacau saat itu.

"Maafkan aku Eomma"

Baekhyun bersimpuh dihadapan ibunya

"Siapa ayahnya?"

Baekhyun tak mungkin mengatakan jika bos nya lah yang menjadi ayah dari anak yang ia kandung. Baekhyun diam

"Siapa Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Kau bahkan tidak tau siapa ayahnya, apa kau bekerja sebagai pelacur di kota?"

"Eom-ma"

Baekhyun menangis, perkataan ibunya sangat menyakiti hatinya. Walau ia seperti pelacur, ia hanya melayani satu orang saja.

Plakk!

Ibunya menampar Baekhyun keras

"Siapa ayahnya Baekhyun"

Ibunya menjerit histeris namun Baekhyun tetap menggeleng lemah

"Siapaaaa?"

Sehun tiba disaat yang tepat

"Ahjumma"

"Baekhyun kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Buka mulutmu Baek, siapa ayahnya?"

Sehun melebarkan matanya. Ia tau ini akan terjadi suatu saat nanti. Baekhyun penuh dengan air mata saat ini. Sehun melihatnya pilu hatinya sakit melihat orang yang dikasihinya kesakitan.

"Baek"

Teriak ibunya

"Ahjumma, aku ayahnya"

Mata Baekhyun dan ibunya melotot sempurna melihat pengakuan Sehun. Baekhyun memegang erat tangan Sehun dan menggeleng kearahnya

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas bayi ini Ahjumma"

Sehun berkata tegas tidak ada yang bisa meragukan pengakuan Sehun saat ini

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hun hiks"

"Aku ayahnya"

Suara Sehun tidak gentar sama sekali

"Bajingan keparat kau merusak anakku eoh"

ibu Baekhyun mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Sehun didorongnya kuat-kuat hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

"Eomma jangan"

"Bajingan sepertimu pantas mendapatkan ini"

Ibu Baekhyun mengambil sapu dan memukuli Sehun. Sehun bangkit dan dipukuli tanpa mengelak. 'apapun aku lakukan untukmu Baeku, sakit ini tidak ada apa-apanya asal kau jadi milikku selamanya' Sehun membatin menguatkan dirinya akan pukulan-pukulan ibu Baekhyun.

"Eomma stop"

"Dasar anak tidak tau malu"

Ia menjambak rambut Sehun

"Hun pergilah"

Teriak Baekhyun setelah berhasil memeluk ibunya untuk meredamkan kemarahannya. Yeri yang berada didalam hanya bisa menangis mendengar semua keributan diluar

"Tidak Baek"

"Kalian bodoh"

Ibunya menjerit dan merosot lemas kelantai, ia menangis tak karuan.

"Ahjumma maafkan kami"

Sehun menunduk dalam. Baekhyun memeluk Sehun dan menangis

"Tenanglah Baek aku akan bertanggung jawab"

Ibu Baekhyun hanya diam tak kuat lagi.

.

"Sajangnim ada berita penting"

Chanyeol yang baru saja merampungkan _meeting_ nya dibuat kesal akan sikap Jongdae yang mengagetkannya

"Ada apa?"

"Nona Baekhyun hamil"

"Apa?" Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam-dalam

"Nona Baekhyun tengah hamil dan Sehun ingin menikahinya"

"Shit, apa-apaan ini?"

Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya dan menbanting keras jas nya

"Hanya itu yang saya ketahui"

"Pesankan aku tiket. Aku akan menyusul Baekhyun"

"Baik Sajangnim"

"Kau harus menggantikanku selama aku di Pohang"

"Iya Sajangninm, saya mengerti"

Chanyeol melangkah lebar-lebar menuju lantai _basement_ untuk segera pulang ke apartemen.

Chanyeol menyetir dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata ia tidak menggubris sudah berapa klakson yang berbunyi nyaring akan kelakuannya.

Pikirannya melayang pada Baekhyun terakhir kali bersamanya, disaat Baekhyun memeluknya erat kala itu.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi, namun hatinya berkata 'aku akan menjadi ayah' ia yakin anak yang dikandung Baekhyun adalah darah dagingnya.

Sehun benar-benar berkorban demi Baekhyun, ia bahkan berbohong pada keluarganya juga. Mengakui bahwa ia telah menghamili Baekhyun dan ingin segera menikahinya sebagi bentuk rasa tanggung jawab. Tak hanya dihajar oleh ibu Baekhyun, Sehun pun dihajar mati-matian oleh ayahnya, ibu Sehun tak berani berkutik melihat anak kesayangannya kesakitan. Sehun bahkan tak berkata-kata lebih, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah Baekhyun seorang. Sudah lama sekali ia memendam perasaan ini, namun ketika kesempatan itu datang cobaan telah dulu menimpa keduanya. Ia tak menyesali semuanya, asal Baekhyun ada di sampingnya.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki nomer ponsel Baekhyun setelah ia pergi, kemungkinan besar Baekhyun telah menggantinya. Ia harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun dulu

"Jongdae"

"Iya Sajangnim"

"Dimana tempat Baekhyun bekerja?"

"Di Supermarket dekat rumahnya"

"Baiklah aku tutup telponnya"

Chanyeol sudah paham dimana jalan rumah Baekhyun

Baekhyun tetap bekerja dalam keadaan yang kurang fit, ia tidak mau membebani keluarganya. Kemarin keluarga Sehun datang dengan baik-baik kerumahnya membahas pernikahan keduanya. Pernikahan mereka akan segera dilaksanakan beberapa hari kedepan, diadakan secara sederhana di gereja dan hanya dihadiri kerabat saja.

Sehun tampak tegar dan binar bahagianya tak luput dari kedua matanya. Baekhyun ingat dimana mata itu dipenuhi dengan ketulusan, Baekhyun sakit melihatnya. Bukannya ia tidak mau membalas segala perasaan Sehun, namun ia merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan semua kebaikan Sehun.

Chanyeol merapatkan mantelnya menutupi identitasnya, ia masuk ke supermarket itu berharap ada kesempatan untuknya berbincang dengan Baekhyun. Ia akan menyelesaikan semua ini, ia tak mau membuang-buang waktu. Wanita yang ada di meja kasir saat ini adalah ibu dari anaknya, Chanyeol memantapkan hatinya selama di perjalanan. Ia tak mau lagi kehilangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masuk dan membeli susu rasa pisang dan membayarnya dikasir. Baekhyun tidak melihat sang pembeli, ia sibuk melihat barang yang dibeli. 'ini adalah minuman favoritnya'

Baekhyun melakukan tugasnya namun suara berat itu sampai pada telinganya

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mendongak melihat kearah pembeli yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya

"Ini aku Chanyeol"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun tetap mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa menggubris Chanyeol

"Anda harus membayar Tuan"

Chanyeol merasa diabaikan, ia mengambil uang dan membayarnya

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku"

"Saya sibuk"

"Sebentar saja"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

"Saya tidak punya waktu"

"Itu anakku kan?"

Baekhyun membeku

"Katakan Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menunduk memandang perutnya yang masih datar

"Ia sudah punya ayah"

"Akulah ayahnya"

"Sehun akan menikahiku sebentar lagi"

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, mendengar nama Sehun membuat emosinya meningkat

"Ia tidak berhak menikahimu"

"Pergilah"

"Baek"

Chanyeol harus meredam emosinya sendiri

"Pergi"

Suara Baekhyun tenang namun penuh penekanan

"Kumohon Baekhyun kita butuh bicara"

Baekhyun tak pernah mendengar Chanyeol memohon seperti ini apalagi dengan suara penuh keputus asaan

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan"

"Kali ini saja"

Baekhyun melepaskan egonya dan berjalan keluar diikuti Chanyeol

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke sebuah pohon yang rindang di dekat taman bermain. Baekhyun duduk dan Chanyeol tetap berdiri

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan"

"Tentang anak itu"

Baekhyun mengusap lembut perutnya yang berisi kehidupan, kehidupan yang Chanyeol buat.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Empat minggu"

Chanyeol ditarik kedalam masa dimana ia terakhir melakukannya dengan Baekhyun

"Aku ayahnya Baek"

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun menatap nyalang lelaki diatasnya

"Aku akan menikahimu"

"Bohong"

"Baek"

"Kau pembohong"

Chanyeol merasa dicubit hatinya, ia sudah bersungguh-sungguh saat ini

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Baek"

"Kau bajingan"

Mata Baekhyun memerah marah

"Kau berkata seperti itu hanya untuk mempermainkan aku lagi, bukan begitu Park Chanyeol yang terhormat?"

"Tidak Baekhyun"

"Ah apa kau hanya ingin menunggu anak ini lahir setelah itu menceraikanku?"

"Tidak"

Chanyeol menggeleng, itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya

"Kau hanya kasihan padaku kan?"

"Tidak"

"Kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku hiks"

Bahu Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Ingin rasanya Chanyeok memeluk tubuh lemah itu

"Baek"

"Apa"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Tidak ada kebohongan dalam perkataan itu, Chanyeol memenangkan hatinya. Egonya kalah

"Cih"

Baekhyun mendecih dan tertawa dalam tangisannya

"Kau hanya beralibi"

Baekhyun berdiri dan beranjak pergi sebelum lengannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol

"Tunggu Baek"

"Apalagi aku muak denganmu"

Chanyeol merasa ditolak. Inikah yang dirasakan Baekhyun dulu? Memiliki rasa padanya dan sesakit ini rasanya?

"Kau hanya mencintaiku Baek"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Chanyeol bersimpuh dan memeluk kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun bernapas tak karuan

"Dengarkan aku Baek, aku ayahnya dan aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak berbohong. Mari menjelasakan ini semua pada keluargamu dan kita menikah"

Chanyeol berkata dengan halus penuh keyakinan. Ia menutup matanya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada kaki Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol"

"Baek"

"Lepaskan"

Baekhyun meronta dan melepaskan diri. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bersimpuh ditanah. Hampa.

.

Semenjak hari itu Chanyeol sudah tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sudah sepantasnya Baekhyun tak memikirkan itu lagi. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan menjadi Nyonya Oh Sehun

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Sudah Eomma"

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengusap bahu anaknya

"Keluarlah dan jemput calon suamimu di altar"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan segera bangkit

Gereja ini sederhana hanya dihiasi bunga dan satu kue pernikahan. Seluruh kerabat memasang mata padanya kala ia digandeng oleh pamannya menuju altar, tempat dimana seorang Sehun teman sedari kecilnya menatap penuh kasih sosoknya yang berbalut _dress_ panjang. Ia menapaki jalan lurus menuju altar yang dihiasi kelopak bunga putih senada dengan warna bajunya.

Tak ada yang lebih indah dimata Baekhyun kali ini melihat Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, menggapainya.

Sehun dibalut oleh tuxedo hitam legam, rambutnya ditata sebagian rupa. Baekhyun lebih menyadari jika temannya ini sangatlah menawan. Sehun memandangnya penuh cinta dan semburat di pipi Baekhyun tak bisa ia sembunyikan

"Kau siap?"

Tanya Sehun lembut. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh

Keduanya memandang lurus kearah pendeta yang akan menikahkan keduanya.

"Kalian siap?"

Keduanya mengangguk penuh dengan binar kebahagiaan

"Apakah ada yang tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini?"

Seluruh hadirin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang mengembang

"Baiklah saya akan memulai pemberkatan"

Sehun dan Baekhyun saling memandang penuh arti.

"Oh Sehun apakah anda bersedia hidup bersama Byun Baekhyun dalam suka maupun duka, sehat ataupun sakit, dan tidak akan berpisah sampai ajal menjemput"

"Saya bersedia"

Sehun menjawab dengan mantap dan tegas

"Byun Baekhyun apakah anda bersedia hidup bersama Oh Sehun dalam suka maupun duka, sehat ataupun sakit, dan tidak akan berpisah sampai ajal menjemput"

"STOP"

Semua orang memutar tubuhnya kearah suara lantang itu, seorang dengan napas terengah-engah tengah berlari menuju altar membingungkan seluruh hadirin.

Sehun yang melihatnya membentengi diri Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Teriak Sehun pada Chanyeol

"Aku yang harus menikahinya"

Chanyeol tak mau kalah

"Sialan"

Sehun melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke rahang Chanyeol. Chanyeol terhuyung ke belakang namun ia tak membalas pukulan Sehun, ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Baekhyun"

Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun lalu ia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang terpaku ditempat

"Pergi kau bajingan"

Sehun mengumpati Chanyeol dan melayangkan lagi pukulannya. Chanyeol tetap berdiri pada posisinya tak gentat memanggil nama Baekhyun sekali lagi

"Baek"

Ia memandang wajah Baekhyun pilu, matanya memanas melihat Baekhyun yang bergeming ditempatnya. Sehun menahan amarahnya, seluruh hadirin tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menonton adegan yang tak disangka-sangka

"Menikahlah denganku Baek"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya namun dihempaskan oleh Sehun

"Kau mau merebutnya dariku huh?"

"Aku ayahnya"

Sehun kesetanan. Ia mencengkeram kerah Chanyeol dan memukulinya bertubi-tubi. Ia hempaskan tubuh Chanyeol ke lantai. Semua orang berteriak dan ayah Sehun melerai anaknya yang kalap.

"Lepaskan aku Appa ia pantas mendapatkannya"

"Sudah nak"

Ayah Sehun sedih melihat anaknya seperti ini, anaknya sangat mencintai Baekhyun

"Argghhh"

Sehun berteriak penuh pilu. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tak sanggup menahan kesedihan. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya, Sehun memeluknya pula dengan air mata tumpah ruah. Nafasnya tersengal merasakan sakit di dadanya, bayangan indah hidup bahagia bersama Baekhyun kini telah sirna.

Chanyeol duduk dilantai dengan keadaan mengenaskan

"Baekhyun sayangku"

Suara Sehun bergetar dalam tangisannya

"Hunnie hiks"

Baekhyun tak mau melepas tubuh seseorang yang amat mencintainya ini

"Kau harus ingat aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan

"Kau harus tau perasaanku terpendam sudah sejak lama kita menghabiskan waktu bersama"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku"

Tangisan Baekhyun tak terbendung, ia memukul-mukul dada Sehun

"Aku tidak mau persahabatan kita rusak Baek"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat

"Sayang aku terlambat"

Sehun mengecup kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali sembari tetap memeluk erat tubuh itu

"Sehun"

Baekhyun menatap mata Sehun yang sama basahnya dengannya

"Ku mohon hiduplah dengan bahagia"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sendiri

"Sehun aku bersamamu"

"Sssttt"

Sehun mencoba tegar

"Chanyeol menunggumu"

"Tidak Sehun tidak"

Baekhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tidak mau melepaskan Sehun begitu saja

"Bukannya aku tidak mau bersamamu. Tapi jika aku di posisi Chanyeol maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama"

Chanyeol yang mendengarkan hal itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan air mata menggenang

"Jangan pedulikan Chanyeol"

"Baek dengarkan aku"

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya

"Aku sangat ingin menikahimu dan menghabiskan hari tuaku bersamamu. Aku akan menerima anakmu dan membesarkan anak-anak kita bersama nanti"

"Ayo kita teruskan acara ini Hun"

"Tidak Baek"

Baekhyun sesenggukan, ia tau apa yang di maksud Sehun saat ini

"Kau harus mengizinkan Chanyeol merawat anak kalian bersama"

Sehun mengusap jempol tangannya menghapus air mata Baekhyun

"Yakinkan dirimu Baek, Chanyeol juga mencintaimu"

Sehun memandang wajah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengangguk

"Sehun maafkan aku"

"Tidak usah meminta maaf. Aku cukup bahagia bisa mencintaimu sejauh ini. Aku ingin kau bahagia ne"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sehun mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun ke dada kirinya

"Disini selalu ada namamu Baek, kembalilah padaku jika kau tak bahagia. Aku akan senang hati menerimamu menjadi milikku sepenuhnya"

Baekhyun tak kuasa membendung air matanya yang mengalir deras. Ia merasa sangat dicintai namun ia tak bisa memilikinya saat ini. Sehun mencintainya teramat besar.

Ia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun. Lalu Sehun membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Baekhyun

"Saranghae Baeku"

Baekhyun tidak bisa membalasnya hatinya sudah terlalu sakit. Ia menyayangi Sehun tapi ia memikirkan anaknya yang memiliki seorang ayah biologis.

"Izinkan aku menciummu sekali saja Baek"

Sehun menangis tanpa terisak namun air matanya menjelaskan segalanya bahwa ia berat melepaskan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ini perpisahan yang memilukan.

Sehun memiringkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan tepat bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun.

Seluruh hadirin termasuk Chanyeol dibuat kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun.

Keduanya menutup mata erat dengan air mata yang tetap mengalir. Keduanya saling memagut menyedihkan, hanya ada kepasrahan dan penyaluran perasaan yang kuat antara keduanya. Ciuman itu sangat dalam namun lembut penuh arti, keduanya memeluk tubuh masing-masing berharap waktu ini tidak cepat berlalu.

Sehun melepas tautan itu dan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan di dahi Baekhyun

"Pergilah sayangku"

Sehun mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk meraih Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera bangkit dan meraih tangan lemas Baekhyun

"Sehun terimakasih"

Chanyeol tak bisa menutupi sikap dewasa Sehun. Ia begitu berterimakasih. Sehun mengangguk lemah mencoba ikhlas

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun keluar gereja, tubuh Baekhyun berjalan bersama Chanyeol namun kepalanya menoleh kearah Sehun yang berucap tanpa suara 'Saranghae'

Sehun bersimpuh ke lantai dengan tangan meremas dada kirinya. Ia sangat sakit. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari memukul kepalanya yang pening. Ibunya tak tega melihat anaknya hancur dan segera memeluk tubuh anaknya.

.

Chanyeol tiba dirumah Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam tak bersuara. Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka melihatkan sosok ibu Baekhyun dan adiknya

"Jadi kau ayahnya?"

"Iya Eommonim"

"Brengsek"

Ibu Baekhyun menarik tubuh Chanyeol hingga ke lantai lalu menendangnya keras. Tak sampai disitu ia mengambil telur dan melemparkannya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak mengelak walau tubuhnya memar dan amis ia tidak akan berpindah dari tempatnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tidak melakukan apa-apa

"Kau merusak hidup anakku"

"Maafkan saya"

"Maaf katamu?"

"Saya bertanggung jawab atas Baekhyun"

"Mudah sekali mulut kotormu berbicara seperti itu"

"Eomma"

"Diam kau Baekhyun"

"Saya adalah ayahnya dan saya mencintai putri anda"

"Omong kosong"

"Saya bersungguh-sungguh"

"Aku malu telah menghajar lelaki lain yang tak salah demi melindungi anakku"

"Saya pantas mendapatkan ini semua"

"Jika kau bermain-main aku akan membunuhmu"

"Saya bersedia"

Ibu Baekhyun dan Yeri menangis. Mereka tak tau kenapa hidup mereka lebih sulit.

.

4 bulan kemudian

"Anyeong anak Appa"

Chanyeol mengusak perut Baekhyun dengan hidung mancungnya. Baekhyun melihatnya dengan kikikan khas

"Tumben pulang sore"

"Aku tidak mau membiarkan istriku sendirian dirumah"

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun gemas

"Aigoo"

"Wae?"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya

"Tampaknya kaulah yang semakin manja semenjak aku hamil"

"Benarkah?"

"Ck ck ck"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menenteng tas kerja milik Chanyeol bermaksud untuk menaruhnya di kamar

"Sayang"

"Hmm"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang dan berkata

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Nado"

Baekhyun memang mencintai Chanyeol sejak waktu malam mereka habiskan bersama. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari hatinya ketika ditinggal oleh Baekhyun.

.

"Kau harus kuat sayang"

Baekhyun mengangguk menahan sakit merasakan kontraksi. Saat ini Baekhyun akan melahirkan, Chanyeol setia berada di sampingnya mendekap erat tangan Baekhyun yang juga mengerat seiring sakitnya semakin bertambah.

"Arkhhh sakit Chanyeol"

Chanyeol melihat kesakitan yang luar biasa di air muka istrinya. Ia tidak tega. Akankah sesakit ini memperjuangkan anak mereka?

"Bertahanlah sayang"

Chanyeol mengecup singkat dahi Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menenangkan.

Dokter sudah datang ditempat dan siap memulai persalinan.

"Nyoya bernapaslah pelan-pelan. Hirup dari hidung dan hembuskan melalui mulut"

Baekhyun mulai berjuang melawan kesakitannya, ia menjerit merasakan sakit di bawahnya. Ia pegang erat tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat istrinya susah payah, keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, tangannya memerah meremas kuat tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berusaha diantara hidup dan mati. Chanyeol melihat seorang wanita yang di cintainya tengah berjuang mati-matian demi seorang nyawa. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun lagi.

Di tarikan napas yang terakhir, lahirlah seorang bayi laki-laki sehat yang masih penuh dengan darah

"Bayi anda laki-laki"

Seorang perawat menggendong bayi itu keluar ruangan

"Baek"

Chanyeol mengelus tangan dan dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun bernapas lega dan berniat menutup matanya

"Sayang bangunlah"

Chanyeol tau seorang wanita setelah melahirkan harus dijaga dan tidak boleh tidur dulu

"Aku berhasil Yeol"

Suara Baekhyun lirih

"Kau hebat sayang, terimakasih"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk Chanyeol

"Kau ayah yang hebat sayang"

"Aku akan merawat kalian berdua dengan sepenuh jiwaku"

.

2 tahun kemudian

"Saengil chuka hamnida, saengil chuka hamnida, saranghaneun uri Jesper, saengil chuka hamnida yeayyyy"

Kedua orang tua itu serentak menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk anaknya.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat antusias melihat anaknya tengah meniup-niup lilin lucu. Kehidupan mereka sangat membahagiakan. Tidak ada lagi kesedihan seperti dulu. Mereka sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan dan berterimakasih pada Sehun karena telah mempersatukan mereka hingga saat ini.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Sehun?"

"Iya, ia akan mengirimi Jesper hadiah. Ia tidak bisa kemari karena sibuk"

Sehun tetap bekerja di Seoul namun saat ini kedudukannya di kantor semakin bagus maka dari itu ia sangat sibuk.

"Baek"

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di balkon tempat yang menjadi saksi dimana seorang anak akan lahir.

"Iya"

Pukul sudah menunjukkan 10 malam namun keduanya masih terjaga membiarkan Jesper tidur di kamarnya sendirian. Chanyeol tengah memeluk posesif tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya terbalut piyama tipis tanpa sehelai kainpun di dalamnya, sama dengan Chanyeol yang hanya memakai piyama lengkapnya.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Chanyeol membisikkan napas hangatnya pada belakang telinga Baekhyun

"Kita tiap hari bertemu"

Baekhyun terkikik lucu

"Aku menginginkanmu saat ini"

Tidak ada kata lain selain melucuti segala kain yang menempel pada tubuh keduanya. Menggesek vagina Baekhyun dengan kedua jarinya hingga becek siap untuk dimasuki. Baekhyun menegang membelakangi Chanyeol ketika kejantanan itu masuk sempurna, Baekhyun berjinjit memudahkan gerakan Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun dan tangannya yang lain bermain pada klitoris Baekhyun sembari memaju mundurkan pinggulnya memasukkan penisnya yang ereksi luar biasa.

"Kau tetap sempit Baek ssh"

"Eunghh"

Chanyeol tak habis pikir Baekhyun tetap nikmat dan menggairahkan, semenjak ia melahirkan tubuhnya semakin berisi dan sexy

"Ahh ahh ahh"

Jleb.. jleb..

"Ouh sshhh"

Baekhyun mendesah kepayahan sambil menungging, lantai dingin tak membuatnya kedinginan jika badannya kini tengah dimasuki penis besar favoritnya.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan mengecupi bahu Baekhyun sembari menekan-nekan puting tegang Baekhyun.

Ia menusuk-nusuk Baekhyun mengejar pelepasannya yang memabukkan, di tusukan yang ketiga sperma itu menyembur seluruhnya di rahim Baekhyun. Rasanya hangat.

Chanyeol melepas tautan itu dan menggendong Baekhyun ke ranjang, ia menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut.

Membenahi rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan dan mengusap keringat masing-masing dengan tautan mata yang tidak terlepas sedikitpun.

"Chanyeol"

"Iya sayang"

"Saranghae"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada bidang suaminya. Chanyeol membalasnya dan memeluknya

"Nado Saranghae"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Tidak akan Baek, aku mencintaimu dan Jesper"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan hari tuaku bersamamu"

"Aku bersedia"

Chanyeol mencium kepala Baekhyun dan keduanya terlelap menjemput mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hosh hosh hosh

Udah berapa K ini? Dan udah berapa kali aku buat sex scene? Anjir gila bener aku ini. Gilaaaaaa aku nangis ngetik scene nya Sehun yang gak jadi nikah sama Baek huweeeeee banjir mata ini sumpah.

Aku sengaja buat karakter ceye punya sexual desire (hasrat seksual) yang besar terhadap baek. Aku gambarin disini baek kyk tokoh anime yang mungil tapi ehem. Siapa yg gak tergoda cobak?  
Terus baek disini emang nolak banget kok awalnya tapi karena dia takut dipecat jadi iya-iya aja orang enak kok mwehehe. Tapi dibalik itu semua baek emang polos dan takut keluarganya susah di desa klo dia gak kerja. Aku anak pertama jadi aku bisa gambarin gimana sih keras kepalanya anak pertama yg pgn bahagiain keluarganya.  
Dan Sehun, dia aku buat cinta mati sama baek tp ya gimana ya baek udah terlanjur jatuh ke ceye. (Baeku = Baekhyun milikKu)  
/pen nangis lagi/

Kenapa juga feelnya lebih ke Sehun? Kasian si Sehun sini sama aku aja *digampar.

Gak ngerti dah sama nc nya bagus apa enggak yang penting aku udah buat sepanjang mungkin sepanjang milik Tuan Park ehem walau kata Baek anu nya exo yang paling panjang dan besar hanyalah milik Oh Sehun ehem.

Maapkeun jika ada typo yak. Tulisannya juga berantakan. Ini ngetiknya maraton di hp. Entah alurnya kecepeten tau apanya yang panjang gak tau dah yang penting ini murni ide gila ku *ketawasetan. Tolong saran kalian ya, walau suka/gak suka sempatkan ketik review. Aku pengen banget _improve_ gaya tulisanku. Aku emang gak pandai nulis sih tapi ideku banyak banget astagay.

 **CU**


End file.
